Mia's Diaries: New Moon
by WhiteWillowWitch
Summary: Months had passed since James was killed. And Mia's 18th birthday is coming. Just as she thought everything is perfect, darkness emerges and takes that everything away. Heartbroken and hunted by her own dark self, will Mia be able to fight of the devil or will she embrace the darkness to save herself from pain? -sequel to Mia's Diaries: Twilight-
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mia found herself running. She could feel her fast heartbeat bumping fast against her chest. Her breath was quick and barely held under control. She was worried and afraid for someone. She pushed herself through crown of people dressed in red cloaks.

Blinking once, her icy blue eyes open to confusion. No longer was she pushing herself through a crowd of people, but now she stood in the meadow. Edward's meadow. Surround by dead wildflowers. And dark gloomy sky.

The dark clouds covered the grey sky. All trees around her had no leaves. The woods were dark and Mia felt like dark shadows were walking inside them, looking at her, observing her. Mia felt cold shivers go down her back.

She looked across the dark meadow and noticed a familiar figure in the distance. She narrowed her eyes. _It that…me?_ Mia wondered. And she was right. It was her. But, even from the distance, she looked so different from her.

_Huh._ Something felt to strange to Mia. It wasn't right. She stepped closer, the other her following her moves. As she walked closer and closer towards her, across the dead ground and flowers, Mia started to notice how she looked.

More paler then her. Her lips more darker shade of her. Her eyes dark blue as the midnight. A wicked smirk played on her lips. Mia saw evilness in those eyes. Then she noticed, she was looking at her own self, she was looking into a mirror.

It was her reflection. Her expression in the mirror changed into the shocked one. But her looks haven't change. This wasn't her. This was the darker side of her heart. The Dark Witch.

'thun-thun'

Mia's eyes open wide as she woke up from her dream by the knocking on the door. Book 'Romeo and Juliet' lied right in front of her face. The door of her room open, and Anna and Noah walked inside the room with big smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mia, happy birthday to you." Anna and Noah sang as they walked inside.

"I said no presents, so what is that in your hands?" Mia sang back in a question.

"Presents!" Anna exclaimed. "I know you didn't want any presents, but we couldn't help ourselves."

"I agreed with you about no presents." Noah said, earning a punch in his stomach by Anna's elbow, making Mia hold back a laugh.

"He's lying." Anna winked at Mia. "Anyway. This is for you." Anna said as she handed Mia as flat gift wrapped up in purple paper. "And this goes with it." Anna added as she takes the rectangle shaped gift wrapped in the same paper out of Noah's hands and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Mia thanked.

"Open them."

Mia started to unwrap the gifts, but since she was taking too long, she just ripped the wrap off. The first gift was a book, an album actually, with white covers and red roses over it. Mia ripped of the wrap from the other gift and saw a camera.

"Thanks." Mia said. "This is great."

"It's to put your pictures in from senior year." Anna said. "I have the entire album book of mine filled with pictures."

"So, you want me to do the same?"

"Yes!" Anna exclaimed. "Senior year is the last year of high school and very important."

"Just remove that gray hair on your head." Noah said and Mia looked at him wide eyed.

"What?!" Mia jumped of the bed and looked at herself in the mirror at her hair, seeing no gray hair.

"Gotch ya!" Noah laughed, clicking with his tongue.

"Ha ha." Mia sarcastically spoke. "So funny." Mia sticks her tongue out at him and he did the same.

"Is that why you want to dye your hair black?" Anna asked a frown on her face. "Because you believe you have gray hair coming out?"

"No." Mia answered. "I just want to change my hair color. I look boring to my own self."

"You should ask Edward." Anna said. "He will say 'no'."

"Oh, you can predict the future." Mia joked.

"Oh, yes." Anna teased. "Now, get dressed, you'll be late for school."

"Yeah, yeah." Mia murmured while they walked outside and closes the doors.

"Happy birthday!" Anna exclaimed once again when she was already behind the door.

_Don't remind me._


	2. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

Mia droved her Audi towards school. She almost killed the radio on her way because it was giving her weird sounds. _I need to buy myself a new radio already._ It was really getting annoyed from the day one Noah bought the car for her. _Thank you Noah for the car, but not for the radio._

She drove into the parking lot, already seeing Angela, Eric, Mike and Jessica standing at the parking lot near an empty space. They waved at her and Mia gave them a light smile before she parked her car. She took her one strap bag and then went out of the car.

"Today's the big day, Mia." Jessica said. _Don't tell me Alice told everyone… "_R and J essay due." _She didn't tell…thank God._

"Oh that, right." Mia said.

"Wherefore art thou, Mia?" Mike spoke, imitating words from the book.

"Can I take a picture of you guys?" Mia asked, ignoring Mike. "My aunt wants me to take picture of my senior year or she'll have my head on a stake." Mia joked as she took a new camera from her bag, while they laughed slightly.

"Cool. Yeah." Eric immediately agreed and they started to place their hands around each other.

"I take 'em. I'm not in 'em." Angela said as she moved away.

"No, come here." Eric pulled Angela to him.

"You'll photoshop this if my nose looks big, right?" _No, I'll make it even bigger._

"Don't worry, I'm in the picture. No one will be looking at you guys." Eric said and Mia took a quick picture of them smiling at the camera.

"Okay. Did it." Mia said, while they frown as they looked behind her.

"Oh, good. Cullen's here." Mike said and Mia immediately looked behind to see Edward's new SUV Volvo XC60, parking aside.

"Yay." Eric fakely cheered. _Suck it up._

"See you later. " Mia said before she completely turned her back to them.

She heard their footsteps as they walked away and Mia rolled her eyes mentally. She tucked the camera back inside her bag as she watched Edward making his way towards her, flawless as ever. She bites inside her lip, stopping the big smile that wanted to appear on her face.

She hasn't seen him for two days already. Why? He was too distracting and she found last two days to read Roman and Juliet. She had a weekend with no Edward near her, though she knew he was probably in her room while she was sleeping.

"Happy birthday." Edward spoke as he walked to her and placed both of his hands on her waist.

"Thanks." Mia said.

"Mia, your birth is definitely something to celebrate." Edward said.

"I don't feel like celebrating." Mia said. "It reminds me I'm getting old."

"Old?" Edward repeated, smiling. "I think 18 is a little young to start worrying about that."

"I'm older then you now." Mia grinned.

"No, you're not. I'm 113."

"Oh." Mia grinned even more. "I must find myself a younger boyfriend, Mister Cullen." Mia joked, Edward's smile growing wider.

He leaned in and placed a kiss onto her lips. Mia smiled against his lips and returned the kiss. She no longer minded his cold lips, or his cold touch. She got use to him, all of him. _Hair…_Mia suddenly reminded herself and pulled back quickly.

"Oh!" Edward's eyes narrow in confusion. "I have a question and you will have to answer it with 'yes' or 'no'." Edward nod. "What do you think? Should I dye my hair black?"

"No."

"Why?" Mia frowns.

"You hair looks beautiful like this." Edward admitted.

"But I'm boring to myself."

"You are not boring to me."

"That's because you are looking at me for only 6 months."

"Even if I'm looking at you for thousand years, you would still not look boring."

"You think?"

"I know." Edward said before he pecked her lips. "We have to go to class."

"Ugh…" Mia silently groaned before she went to walk, but Edward stopped her.

"Wait a second." Edward said. "Someone wants you." Edward informed her, his smile disappearing into frown.

"Mia!" Mia looked towards the direction the voice was heard, only to see Jacob.

"Jacob!" Mia exclaimed, and glanced at Edward.

"I'll leave you to talk." Edward said.

Mia could clearly see on his face that he didn't want to see them talk, but because he was Mia's friend he left them alone, but didn't go too far. Mia looked back at Jacob walking towards her and noticed how he became buff.

"Good day, biceps." Mia greeted jokingly. "What were you doing this summer? Lifting weights day and night?" Mia joked.

"I'm just filling out, Mia." Jacob said. "It wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"Mm, I should think about that." Mia laughed. "Besides, what are you doing here?

"I was just buying a part for the Rabbit. You should really come take a ride when it's done." Jacob said.

"Is it fast?"

"Um… It's-It's decent." Mia laughed. "Hey, happy birthday." Mia frowns. "Your dad told my dad, so…"

"Oh." Mia nod.

"I saw this the other day and thought of you." Jacob said and raised a handing circle with web inside. "Catches bad dreams."

"Thanks you, Jacob." Mia said as she takes it.

"No problem." Jacob said and Mia glanced at Edward, who was standing aside, no doubt listening to them the entire time.

"Yeah, I have to go to class." Mia said, giving a smile to Jacob.

"Good seeing you."

"Yeah, you too." Mia said before they hugged.

They pulled away, giving each other smiles before they parted. Mia walked to Edward and they made their way into the school. Mia smiled at the gift Jacob gave her before she placed it inside her bag, somewhere safe so she doesn't break it.

She really hasn't seen Jacob in a very long time. Last time she did was two weeks ago. Edward didn't really like her handing out with him and he never told her a reason, while she didn't really want to push his limits. He was going to tell her one day, or she will find out.

"So how come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" Edward asked once they were in the hallway.

"Because I suck at buying gifts and if I want to give you something I want it to be great." Mia admitted.

"Mia, you give me everything just by breathing." Edward said and Mia glanced at him.

"If you say so…"

"Mia!" Alice suddenly hopped over stairway banister and landed on the ground. "Happy birthday!" She sang.

"Shh!" Mia hissed at her while she gave her a tight hug. Alice gave her a 'sorry' look as she pulled away and handed her a gift wrapped in gray paper with dark purple wrap.

"Seems like no one listen to me saying 'no presents'." Mia commented, looking at Alice, noticing Jasper behind her.

"I've already seen you open it and guess what? You love it."

"You visions can change."

"Not this one." Alice said with a cheeky smile. "You're gonna wear it tonight. Our place."

"Seriously?" Mia wondered, frowning.

"Come on. Please? It'll be fun."

"Oh, okay!" Mia agreed, Jasper changing her mood.

"Great! I'll see you at seven." Alice exclaimed and turned around, skipping towards Jasper, while Mia snapped out of his control.

"Jasper." Mia spoke and he looked at her. "You're not fair with mood control."

"Sorry, Mia." Jasper said with a grin. "Happy…" Mia playfully glared. "Never mind." Jasper finished before they walked off.

"Witch can't trust vampires." Edward said as Mia sigh while they started to make their way towards class. "Trust me." Mia chuckled.

"_Oh my love. My wife_. _Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, but hath no power yet upon thy beauty. Thou art not conquered. Beauty's ensign yet is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks... _"

Mia and Edward sat in the back of the class. Watching the movie 'Romeo and Juliet' with almost sleepy face, Mia managed to have her eyes wide open. Edward, however, had no problem watching the movie._ Vampire. Never needs sleep._ Mia sighs inside herself.

"I don't like celebrating." Mia confessed, quietly.

"There are worse tragedies. Look at Romeo. Killed his true love out of sheer stupidity. But I do envy him one thing." Edward said, quietly.

"What's that?" Mia asked.

"The suicide." Mia looked at him. "It's nearly impossible for…for some…people." _Vampires. _"For human, a little poison…a dagger to the heart. There're so many different options."

"Why are you saying that?" Mia wondered.

"'Cause I had to consider it once." _James… _"I didn't know if I'd get to you in time. I had to come up with some kind of plan."

"What kind of a plan?"

"That I'd go to Italy and provoke the Volturi." Mia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why would you provoke the Volturi?"

"Now, who'd like to repeat the last few lines of iambic pentameter just to show they were paying attention?" Mia looked towards Mr. Berty. "Mr. Cullen?" Edward breathed in the air he didn't need for living.

"Yes, Mr. Barty." Edward spoke, everyone turning to look at him. _Ah, the attention. _"'O here will I set up my everlasting rest and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you, the doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death." _Take that, Mr. Berty._

"Eyes on the screen, people." Mr. Berty said, obviously not expecting him to know.

The students turned back to watch the movie while Mia stared at Edward's face, who's eyes were set on the movie. He obviously knew she was watching him, but ignored her stare. _Why would he go to Volturi if he didn't manage to come to me? I did survive after all, I killed James._


	3. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Alice was right. I did like the dress she bought me. It was simple, just how I like it. Dark blue, oasis dress, sleeveless, with lace all over. It was very feminine and elegant. I decide to put the killer heels on from the prom and that's it.**_

_**Edward mentioned Volturi. He said that he would go to them if I he didn't make it in time. I just don't get what Volturi would do to him. I don't know anything about them besides that they were the ones that wanted witches on their side. Because of power that's all.**_

_**Anyway, I need to get myself dressed for celebrating my 18 birthday at Cullen's house.**_

_**Mia**_

* * *

Mia stood in front of a picture on a wall in Cullen's house. It was a picture of Volturi, from 17 or 18 century. Three men stood on the balcony, overlooking the people dancing and having fun underneath them. _They seem too high in their pride._

"The Volturi are a very old, very powerful family." Edward said. "I guess they're the closest thing to royalty my world has." Mia stared at the picture, noticing someone familiar in the corner behind them.

"Is that…" Mia got a better look. "Carlisle?"

"Yeah." Edward confirmed it. "He lived with them for a few decades. Described them as very refined. No respect for human life, of course, but a respect for the arts and the sciences, at least. And the law. Above all, the law."

"How many laws do vampires have?" Mia wondered.

"Not very many." Edward answered. "And only one that's regularly enforced."

"What is it?"

"That we keep the existence of our kind a secret. We don't make spectacles of ourselves, and we don't kill conspicuously." Edward answered. "Unless, of course, you want to die."

"They burn you to death?"

"No…" Edward answered. "They kill you by dismembering your limbs."

"Okay." Mia spoke, closing her eyes briefly. "I don't want to know anything anymore about them. Just a thought of you going there to kill yourself,…" Mia shakes her head. "I can't imagine it."

"Mia, the only think that can kill me is you." Edward said and Mia looked at him. "And I don't have anything else to be afraid of."

"There is still Victoria." Mia murmured.

"She'll come for me one day." Edward said. "Alice will see what she decides, and we'll be ready."

"How do you know she will come for you and not for me?" Mia wondered.

"She knows a light witch such as you wouldn't be able to kill him." Edward said and Mia nod.

"You know I can protect you." Mia said and Edward smiled to her and brought her close to him.

"I know you can. But I can't let you kill again if your life hangs on a line." Edward said. _He's right. If I kill again I might go dark._

"You're right." Mia nod and Edward smiled to her.

"You're my only reason to stay alive, if that's what I am. And it's my job to protect you." _He's right. I may protect myself to some limit, but if it gets too much, I might lose control and kill again. And I don't want that. _"From everyone except my sister." _Yep, neither can I protect myself from her._

"Mia." Alice sang her voice as she skipped into the room. "It's time! It's time! It's time!"

_God help me._ Alice pulled her by her hand towards the stairs. They stopped for a second. All the Cullens stood on the floor beneath her and Alice, looking at her with a silent music in the background. Mia couldn't help but to smile.

Alice again lightly pulled her, but slowly since it wasn't like she was wearing converses. _What was I thinking putting on killer heels? _Mia stepped on the last step of stairs and looked at Carlisle and Esme stepping closer to her.

"Sorry about all this." Carlisle said. "We tried to rein Alice in."

"As if that were even possible." Esme added before she gave her a tight hug. "Happy birthday, Mia."

"Thank you." Mia said with a smile and a flash went off as they pulled away, making Mia turn around to see Alice with her new camera in her hands.

"I found it in your bag." Alice said, referring to the camera. "You mind?"

"No, feel free to use." Mia said, while Alice walked away, picked a present and walked to Rosalie.

"You first, Rosalie." Alice said and Rosalie immediately extended the small present towards Mia.

"It's a necklace." Rosalie said and Mia takes it. "Alice picked it out." _At least she's trying to be nice._

"Thanks." Mia kindly said._ Oh, look, I'm being nice to her too._

Alice dragged Edward towards Mia, pushing them together while she backed away and took a picture off them. Alice gave them a small smile before the walked towards the table and takes another present, much bigger one, and hand it to Mia.

"This one's from Emmett." Mia shakes the box next to her ear, but didn't hear anything.

"Already installed it in your car." Emmett said, proudly. "Finally a decent sound system for that piece of—"

"Whoa." Mia exclaimed. "Chill. The car has feelings too." Mia joked, making him chuckle. _Ah, Emmett understands my sufferings with that car._

"Open Esme and Carlisle's." Alice said, handing Mia a small box.

"Just a little something to brighten your day." Carlisle said, making Mia widely smile as she looked at them.

"Yes, you've been looking kind of pale lately." _True. True. _

She started to take the wrap off. But it seemed difficult since it was wrapped tightly. _Vampires and their strength. _ Suddenly, a pair of dark blue eyes flashed in front of her, making her gasp and then felt a sharp sting on her index finger making her hiss and look at her index finger. _Blood._

"Paper cut." Mia murmured, a small drop of blood falling of the cut.

In one moment, a very quick one. Mia looked up, seeing Jasper running towards her. She felt herself being pushed by Edward, who unconsciously placed too much strength into his hand, making Mia fly across the room and land into flowers in glass on the table.

They crushed behind her and she landed on the ground, pain going through her arm. She looked up, seeing Jasper in the air as he was pushed by Edward. He landed onto the black piano, breaking it, but it didn't stop him from coming at Mia again. For her blood.

Emmett and Carlisle tried to stop him. Somehow, thanks to Emmett who grabbed a hold of him and then Carlisle grabbed a hold of his other arm. Mia watched in horror, not believing that it came to this. _Those dark eyes…_

"Jaz! Jaz! Ssh! Ssh!" Alice spoke as she walked in front of Jasper, trying to calm him down. "It's okay. It's just a little…" More blood could be smelled in the air. "…blood." Alice finished her eyes wide.

She turned to look at her. Mia's eyes, however, were only placed on Edward. Emotionless, but beyond that she saw disappointment in himself. Mia covered her wound with her hand, unconsciously. _Why did it have to come to this?_

"Get Jasper out of here." Carlisle said.

He suddenly appeared next to Mia, who gasped immediately after he touched her arm. He raised his hand up, with Mia's blood on it, gesturing for them to go away. Emmett was first that walked away, dragging Jasper firmly with him.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't." Alice spoke before even she walked away, followed by Rosalie and Esme.

"I'll have to stitch this up in my office." Carlisle said, but noticed that Mia's eyes were nowhere else but still looking at Edward who continued standing there. "Check on Jasper." Carlisle said to Edward. "I'm sure he's very upset with himself and I doubt he'll listen to anyone but you right now." Carlisle said, but Edward didn't move. "Edward." This time, he turned around and walked away.

* * *

Mia stood in Carlisle office. Leaning on the table while Carlisle took out the glass in her wound close to her right shoulder. She felt so guilty. First James, now this and even Victoria on her revenge. And all because Mia arrived to their lives. _Never thought I was only trouble._

"I'm sorry." Mia spoke. "It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Carlisle consoled her. "Jasper hasn't been away from human blood as long as the rest of us."

"You are very good at it." Mia said. "Working as a doctor, always around human blood… How do you endure it?"

"Years and years of practice." Carlisle answered, stitching the wound, making Mia close her eyes for brief moment from small pain.

"Do you enjoy doing want your do?" Mia asked. "Helping people?"

"Yes." Carlisle answered. "Brings me happiness. Even if I am damned regardless."

"You are not damned." Mia said, seriously. "Vampire or not. We all have our devils. But they don't control us if we don't want them to."

"Wise words for a young witch." Carlisle said, stitching her wound entirely.

"All based on experience." Mia said her tone sad and low.

Carlisle finished stitching her wound and set fire on the alcohol that was in a bowl with Mia's blood, pieces of glass and bloody gauze. Mia didn't say anything else to him while he wrapped the bandage around her stitched wound.

* * *

Later on, Edward went to drive her home with her car. They were both silent, no one spoke a word. Mia wanted to say something, but what was she supposed to say. _Sorry won't cover it._ It was her fault. If she watched what she was doing, it would have never come to this.

She glanced at Edward. His face emotionless. It felt like he was in silent pain, silent hurt, silent guilt. But Mia couldn't understand what he was feeling. Probably guilt, he was the one that pushed her too hard, but that didn't make Mia less guilty.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Mia asked, finally breaking the silence.

"What do you want me to say?" Edward asked back.

"That it's my fault." Mia said.

Edward stayed silent. Mia just stared at him for a few seconds before looking away. She watched the trees as Edward droved fast through the dead of the night. They soon arrived to Mia's house and came to stop, but neither one of them went out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Mia asked, looking at Edward, but no receiving an answer. "Are you just going to ignore me?"

"You should go inside." Edward said, making Mia scoff.

"Seriously?" Mia exclaimed. "Just because Jasper attacked me, you'll going to ignore me."

"I hurt you." Edward said.

"That was nothing." Mia said back. "You don't have to feel guilty, because I was expecting things like this to happen."

"Almost being killed, is that what you were expecting with me?" Mia gulped.

What was she supposed to say? _Yes? _Because neither one of them wasn't normal. She was a witch and he was a vampire. There is nothing normal to be expected. Edward stared at her, but he never received an answer. He opened the door and appeared in front of the passenger door. Mia stepped outside to face him once he opened the door and close them behind her

"Do you not understand how much I care for you, Mia?" Edward asked.

"I understand." Mia answered. "And I don't want you to misunderstand my feelings for you. Because being with you makes me feel alive." Mia placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Edward. Unconditionally."

Mia stared at his golden eyes for a few moments and he stared back at hers. He didn't say anything else to her. Mia leaned in to kiss him, rising on her tip toes, even though she was wearing heels she was still smaller then Edward.

Her pink lips pressed gently against his. She felt him return the kiss, pulling her into a tight hold against him. She felt his hands holding her so tightly that it was almost painful. They both gasped at the same time, as they lips parted and their foreheads remained against each other.

"I'm going to go inside."

Mia pulled away from him. She smiled to him briefly before she turned around and walked away towards her house. She stepped on the porch and turned around. Edward wasn't there anymore. Mia frowns before she turned around and walked inside the house.


	4. Chapter III

_**Sooo, what do you think of the story so far?**_

* * *

**Chapter III**

"Good morning!"

Mia groans as the lights in her room open and made her eyes hurt almost immediately. She hides her face into the warm white pillow and covers her body more with the pale red covers. Anna walked towards a window opposite from her bed and opens the curtains wide.

"Come on, get up, sleepy head." Anna said before she sat down next to her on the bed.

"I want to sleep." Mia tiredly said.

"You have to go to school." Anna said, caressing her back over the blanker. "Edward is going to be there." Anna sang and Mia weakly looked at her.

"Are you using him against me?"

"Yes." Anna teased while laughing, and her face turned gentle. "I like what he's done to you." Mia looked at with confusion. "He makes you happy."

"Yeah…" Mia smiled. "He does."

"I'm so glad he returned you to your old self." Anna added before she lightly clapped her back. "Time to get up."

Ava got up from Mia's bed and walked out of her room. Anna was right. Edward really did change Mia. She was just like she was before that accident. She was more positive, as she is now, with less sarcastic now then in her 'dark' days.

Mia managed to get up from the bed eventually. Morning was the worst thing that could exist, especially at winder when the bed is warm and outside is cold. She immediately made her way into the bathroom, did her usual routine and returned back to room.

She got dressed in gray sweater with V neck, black leggings and black converses. She walked towards the table and went to grab her bag, but stopped. Her eyes stopped on a picture of Edward that she pasted on her album book. It was the picture of Edward and her, yesterday on her failed birthday.

_Is he mad at me?_ Mia wondered, but soon shakes her head not wanting to bother herself with such a question. She grabbed her bag and takes her dark blue coat before she walked outside of her room. With small swing with her fingers, the door of her room close while she made her way down the stairs where Noah and Anna were already drinking coffee.

"Good morning." Mia greeted.

"Morning." Noah said. "How the party?" He asked while Mia placed her bag near a chair, coat on the chair and sat down.

"Great." Mia lied.

"I thought you were going to come home very late." Noah said, sipping his coffee.

"I felt tired." Mia lied, again, while she sipped her cocoa.

After she was done drinking her cocoa, she used telekinesis again to place the empty cup in the sink. She dressed on her dark blue coat and takes her bag. She left the house and went into her car. Mia hoped that Edward will be in his lighter mood today.

* * *

Entire day in school, there was no sign of Edward, nor any member of Cullen family. _Where are they?_ Mia called Alice, but she didn't pick up. She called Edward, no answer. The more and more her day in school passed, the more she felt bad feeling in her gut.

The entire way to her home, she listened to the music on the radio, thanks to Emmett, but she couldn't really focus on the music. She parked in the front yard in front of her house and turned off the music before she turned off the car.

As she looked up, her eyes froze on Edward. He stood there, next to her house, dressed in the same clothes he had yesterday evening, looking down at the ground, blankly. Mia walked out of her car and slowly made her way towards him.

"Hi." Mia spoke. "You weren't in school today."

"Come take a walk with me." Edward said, obviously ignoring what she told him.

He didn't wait for her. He turned around and started to walk towards the woods that were behind Mia's house. Mia hesitated, afraid of what he might say to her, before she started to follow after him. They walked inside the woods, getting darker as the tall trees hide the sun.

_Where are we going?_ Mia wondered as she followed after him. They walked deeper into the woods, and finally came to stop. There was still silence as Edward turned around, not yet looking at her as he did. _Why do I feel my heart hurting?_

"We have to leave Forks." Edward spoke, quietly.

"Why?" Mia asked.

"Carlisle's supposed to be 10 years older then he looks. And people are starting to notice." Edward explained.

"Am I leaving with you?" Mia asked, with hesitation in her voice, afraid from his answer.

"No." Edward answered and Mia pulled her lips into a thin line.

"If this is about you hurting me or Jasper attacking me, then that's really nothing."

"You're right." Edward said. "It was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected. And nothing compared to what could have happened." Edward stopped, before finally looking at Mia. "You just don't belong in my world, Mia."

"I belong in your world as much as I belong with you." Mia said, her voice slightly breaking. _Please don't do this to me._

"No. You don't." Edward said back.

"Please,…" Mia spoke. "Please, don't leave me."

"Mia…" Edward spoke, his voice so much determined. "I want to leave you."

Mia could hear it. Her own heart. Breaking. She wanted to cry, but there were no tears wanting to come. _Want to leave me?_ She didn't want this, she didn't want to lose everything she accomplished since she met Edward. _Why is this happening?_

"You want to leave me?"

"Yes." No hesitation in his voice.

"So that's it?" Mia asked, and instead of a cry, she let out a painful laugh. "You are just going to leave me like this?"

"If it's not too much to ask…" Edwards started, ignoring her last question. "…can you just promise me something?" Mia scoffed silently, hugging her own self. "Don't do anything reckless. For Noah and Anna's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life without any interference from me. It will be like…I never existed, I promise."

"You think I want that?" Mia asked, her voice slightly breaking. "I can't promise you anything if you won't exist in my life anymore." Mia said.

"Mia, it's for your better good."

"Better good?" Mia repeated. "Don't be pathetic." Mia said. "All those words, all those words you told me,… were they all lies?" Edward didn't answer for a moment.

"Yes." Breath caught in her throat.

"I can't believe I left myself fall in love with you." Mia murmured, feeling broken and angry.

"I'm sorry, Mia." Edward said. "I should have stepped back when I saw where our relationship was going." Edward slightly shakes his head. "Good bye." Mia looked up at him.

He stepped towards her, placing his hand on left side of her head before placing his cold lips onto her forehead. Mia closes her eyes, tightly. He let go of her and when she opened her eyes, he wasn't there anymore. _The feeling of emptiness is returning._

Mia fell on her knees. She watched the distance of the forest. She felt a familiar feeling of coldness running through her heart. The same feeling when she found out her parents died. The same feeling she's been living for one year.

No cry left her mouth. Her eyes empty and blank. Tears appeared in her eyes and fell down her cheek and onto her hands. She felt like an empty shell. Through her entire body, she felt that mortal feeling of life of her powers leaving her body.

Green leaves started to turn old and curl as they died. They fell from tall trees, all around Mia. Nature around her died, everything green turned dark brown and dead. Mia looked at her fingers, empty, without powers. _Empty and weak shell, waiting to be broken._

"_Now, Edward's out of the picture…" _Mia looked on her right and saw the same girl, her dark self, that was haunting her ever since she killed James. "_We are going to be BFF." _She wickedly smiled.


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_**Dear diary,**_

_**October passed by. November did as well. December did too. I suffered from every type of depression. Psychology. Insomnia. Anhedonia. Helplessness. Thoughts of death, even illusions… It is much more worser than when my parents died. I don't know to who to turn. Anna is doing everything just to put a smile on my face. Noah is exhausted from watching me in such state. My grandma doesn't know what to do with me.**_

_**I cry in my sleep. I am looking for help. I stay awake the entire night while Anna comforts me. In school, I sit where I used to sit when he was still there. And sometimes I think I'm moving forwards, but actually, I'm standing in same place. Sad. Tormented. Lonely. Broken.**_

_**I can hear her voice in my head. I can see her as a shadow watching me.. She calls me. Taunting me to join the darkness. To become a dark witch. But there is something holding me back; hope. I hold onto hope- Hoping he will return one day and save me from her. Hoping that he feels broken as much as I do. But who am I kidding… he doesn't want me. And the dark me wants me in darkness.**_

_**I send so many messages to Alice, but none of them were answers. I gave up eventually. I feel life leaving me. But that's how it is with witches. Light witches, they live on positive emotions and nature, but when something that breaks them happens (broken heart, death of a very close person, etc.) that's when they either turn dark or accept death to run away from pain.**_

_**He didn't know any of this. I never told him what happens to light witch when she suffers. I feel guilty for not telling him, then he might have stayed with me, or maybe he wouldn't care and would just leave me good as dead.**_

_**I don't know what I'm doing to myself. I stare at blank space, no thoughts, no emotions, only emptiness. I am….pathetic.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia closes her diary. Another night when she screamed. Another night she woke up Anna and Noah. Another sleepless night. She closed her eyes, icy blue eyes that lost their shine and will to continue. Mia sighs, getting up from the chair.

She dragged her feet to her bed. Her body figure more thinner than ever. She eats once a day, or not at all. She felt weak and tired from everything. She had no interest. Mia stopped as she heard voices in the kitchen; Anna and Noah talking. She heard her name.

"I can't do this anymore, Noah." Anna said, exhausted from everything. "My flowers are dying. Her empty emotions are killing all the nature around us."

"Do you care for her or your stupid nature?!" Noah said, annoyingly. "If you can't take it, then do yourself a favor and send her to Lawton. A place that will break her ever more."

"I'm not sending here there."

"Then stop your complaining and bear with it." Noah yelled at her.

"And what are you going to do?!" Anna yelled at him. "Sit at that couch and watch TV all day while she's suffering? Let her end her life? Let her become dark?"

"She's strong!" Noah said. "She won't let herself do it."

"Noah, she lost her parents and now she lost her boyfriend…"

"Then blame it on Edward Cullen!" Noah yelled. "It's all his fault! He brought this upon her."

"She still loves him!"

"And look where it brought her!"

Mia sat on the stairs, listening to their conversation. Yelling at each other. Tears fell down Mia's cheek. _Not only that I made myself suffer, but so did I make them yell at each other. I'm destroying them. And I'm destroying myself. _Mia thought, sadness crossing her face.

_Yes, Mia, destroy yourself. Embrace the darkness and become the great Dark Witch! _The corrupted voice of evil her spoke inside her mind. She wanted that, she wanted Mia as a Dark Witch. It was pain and suffering talking to her. Wanting her to break and take the darkness.

"No."

Mia got up from the stairs and walked back inside her room. Out of one drawer, she took out a jet-black hair dye box that she brought before she even told Anna that she wants to dye her dark brown hair black. She stared at the box before she made her way to the bathroom.

_Time to move on, Charlotte._


	6. Chapter V

Chapter V

Just another Saturday. Sleepless, of course. Anna prepared three poached egg and bacon on each plate for Noah, Mia and herself. Noah was already sitting beside the table, reading newspapers, while Mia didn't come down yet.

Anna set the plates on the table and then when to pour juice into three glasses. Noah and she didn't talk much ever since they yelled at each other at 4 in the morning after Anna comforted Mia from her screaming. They were getting exhausted and afraid for Mia. They were afraid she's going to let herself die or just fall into darkness and become a dark witch. Anna didn't know which was worse.

"Good morning."

Anna looked over her shoulder, with pulled smile over her lips to greet Mia. But as soon as she saw her, her eyes started to wide slowly and her mouth started to part in shock. Noah's expression was no different as Mia walked across the kitchen and sat on her chair.

Her hair was dyed jet black, curly waves dancing on her collarbone. The medium long hair made her look more serious and more mature. Her face expression was emotionless. Neither Anna, nor Noah said anything. They just stared in shock while Mia just casually acted.

"Mia…"Anna spoke and Mia looked at her, her eyes wide as she expected her to speak. "What's with the hair?"

"You like it?" Mia asked, running her hand through her hair, making them noticed that her slightly long nails were painted black.

"It's…." Anna started, searching words. "Decent." Mia gave her brief smile before she started to eat.

Anna brought glasses of juice on the table, giving looks to Noah, nudging her head towards Mia for Noah to speak to her, while he just shrugged his shoulder. Anna sat down at the chair, still looking at Noah, who took a deep breath and decided to speak.

"So, Mia…"Noah started. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks."

"You did it yourself?"

"Yep."

"That's great." Noah said, finding hard to find words to speak to her. "Are you going somewhere?" Noah asked, noticing how she was dressed; black leather jacket over white shirt tucked into light jeans and white converses on her feet.

"Yep." Mia nods while she chewed on the bacon in her mouth. "I'm going to go see Jacob."

"That's a great idea!" Anna exclaimed, earning a small smile from Mia.

"Yeah…"Noah spoke after a few seconds. "You two haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah, we didn't." Mia said. "I think I need some company that doesn't annoy me."

"You don't like your friends from school?" Anna asked.

"They are okay. But you know…they have their flaws." Mia said and Anna nod, but Anna was still bothered by one question.

"Why did you cut your hair?" Anna asked, immediately causing Mia to stop playing with her food and look up at her, seriousness covering her face.

"Because I'm done being sad, lonely girl that keeps herself in her bedroom all day long and suffocates everyone with her condition." Noah and Anna glanced at each other. "Yeah, I did heard you two yelling at each other and I hate that fact. I hate to know that you are fighting over stupid problem that I caused."

"Mia…"

"No, Anna." Mia interrupted her. "Don't tell me that it's nothing, because it is something. I don't want to ruin this family." Mia said and sighs, letting go of the knife and fork. "I lost my appetite." Mia murmured, getting up from the chair. "I'm going to go see Jacob."

Mia walked away from them and out of the house. Noah and Anna stayed in silence, neither one continued eating the food on the plate. Anna felt guilty for opening that subject, but was glad that Mia at least started moving on; because past three months she was always locked inside her room, not talking to anyone and just stare at one point in the ground.

But true was Mia wasn't moving on. She just placed it inside her head; if she changes her look, she will get courage to continue, like a new her. But she showed Noah and Anna just a mask; she wanted to move on, but she yet had to find out how. She hoped that hanging out with Jacob with keep her from darkness and depression.

Mia went into her car and turned the engine on. She drove off towards the place Jacob lived, near the woods. She drove into his yard and noticed him getting out a garage. She parked the trunk and then got out, immediately noticing Jacob's narrowed eyebrows as he tried to figure out who she is.

"Mia?" Jacob spoke, getting closer to her.

"One and only." Mia answered, a smile spread across her face and Jacob immediately run towards her.

"Where the hell have you been, loca?" Jacob hugged her, getting her off the ground as he spins her once and placed her back on her feet. "What happened to your hair?" Jacob asked as he watched her new haircut jet black color.

"I went through a small change." Mia said and Jacob scoffed playfully.

"You call that small." Jacob commented and Mia chuckled before she glanced at his hands that were dirty.

"What are you doing?" Jacob glanced at his hands.

"Fixing a few motorcycles." Jacob answered.

"Oh." Mia spoke with interest. "Mind if I join you?" Jacob looked at her in disbelief.

"You want to help me fix bikes?" Jacob asked and Mia nod sharply.

"Yep. Or I can just watch." Mia suggested.

"Okay." Jacob answered. "Follow me."

Mia gave Jacob a small smile before she followed him towards the garage. They walked inside and Mia saw two bikes, stripped of their metal. She noticed the old engines on the side, ready to be thrown away, while new one lied on a desk.

"Nice." Mia commented.

"There are still parts I need to buy to fix them." Jacob said.

"They are yours?" Mia asked as she walked to one motorcycle and exanimate it.

"No, I picked them up from the junkyard." Jacob answered and Mia raised her eyebrow at him.

"You were in a junkyard?"

"Yeah." Jacob answered. "I had nothing to do lately so when I saw them I decided to waste my time with them."

"It's a nice hobby." Mia commented and clapped with her hands. "I'll help you fix them." Mia said and sat down on the backseat of the car that stood in the garage more like a couch.

"By sitting?" Jacob asked, amused.

"I'll be your mental support." Mia joked.

"Okay." Jacob pulled his lips into hard line before he walked to the bikes.

Jacob started to fix one bike, while Mia sat behind him and watched him what he was doing. He started to explain things about bikes which Mia just pretended to nod and understand, when actually she had no idea what he was talking about.

Talking to him, laughing with him and joking with him made her forget all about Cullens. She felt alright and his positive energy made her feel better about herself. But even if she felt better about herself, she still felt that hole in her chest that was unable to heal and just wanted him back.

_Will I ever get over him?_


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

Mia sat on the lonely backseat that once belonged to a car. She watched Jacob as he repaired the motorcycle without the covers on him. Mia glanced towards the radio, playing music that Mia didn't like at all, nor did she felt like listening to any kind of music like she did before. She got up from the seat and walked around Jacob to press off on the radio. Jacob looked at, kind of a disappointed that she turned off the radio.

"The song's good." Jacob said. "You don't like it?"

"No…" Mia answered as she sat back down on the lonely backseat. "I kind of a lost my interest in music."

"Okay. No more music." Jacob said, his eyes focused on fixing the motorcycle.

"Hey, I was wondering…" Mia spoke. "Why are there a lot of wolf symbols in this place?" Mia asked and Jacob glanced at her.

"Why do you wanna know?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. Do you worship wolves?" Jacob chuckled.

"No. There is a legend that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves." Jacob answered.

"What?" Mia laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jacob nod. "That's the legend of our tribe."

"Sounds interesting." Mia commented.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" Two boys walked inside the garage. One had short dark brown hair while the other had long hair like Jacob.

"Hey. Guys, this is Mia." Jacob introduced. "Mia, that's Quil and Embry."

"I'm Quil Ateara." Quil said, making Mia slightly chuckle inside herself. "So the bike building story is true."

"Yep." Mia spoke. "He's teaching me everything he knows..."

"Even about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Quil asked, making Mia raise her eyebrows.

"That part?" Mia repeated and looked at Jacob. "You're my boyfriend, Jake?" Mia asked. "I thought I friend zoned you." Mia joked

"Burn." Embry exclaimed while laughing at Mia's statement.

"Actually…" Jacob awkwardly started. "…remember I said she's a girl and a friend."

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil asked Embry.

"Nope." Embry answered.

"You guys don't have girlfriends to deal with?" Mia wondered, making Jacob laugh slightly.

"Yeah, right." Jacob scoffed. "Quil's actually taking his cousin to prom." They laughed slightly, while Quil looked uncomfortable. _Poor Quil._

"Yeah, that's still a riot." Quil said. "You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny."

Quil marched at Jacob and they started to fight like children. _Some boys just don't grow up. _Mia thought in her head while Emery walked to her side, giving them more space to fight and break a couple of things along the way.

"I got 5 bucks on Quil." Embry said.

"You're on."

* * *

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I am glad to say I'm feeling better. I no longer feel like I'm dead, but alive, thanks to Jake. I started to eat, my hobby started to be handing with Jake and fixing bikes or just watch him fix bikes, and I might also start writing in you more. **_

_**My powers are….I don't know. There, but not there. I feel them sometimes, but then I'm afraid to touch them because of her. Her evil voice inside me disappeared, no longer does it yell inside my head, calls me to darkness and appears in front of me with a wicked smirk.**_

_**But sometimes, I dream of him again. Wishing he was still with me. Hah. Just when I think I'm finally over him, I again find myself at the very start of missing him. I wish I could forget him, but that hope that he will return never leaves my heart.**_

_**At least I have Jake, and he's keeping me sane enough.**_

_** -Mia**_

* * *

Mia drove one old truck that was in Jacob's yard, which Jacob couldn't drive since he didn't have the license yet and Billy didn't even want him to drive without him watching him. She drove the, now working, motorcycles in the back of the truck on the wet road. She glanced at Jacob, who was silently watching the road and seemed too much quite to Mia. Mia didn't manage to speak when she noticed four guys standing at the edge of the cliff with perfect view of the sea. They were all shirtless, in cropped pants.

"Who are those guys?" Mia wondered.

"Sam Uley and his cult." Jacob answered.

Mia stared at them, slowing down the truck slightly as she did. She noticed two guys pushing another guy while Sam Uley stood behind and watched. They suddenly pushed the guy, and cheered, while Mia gasped and stopped the car.

"Did they just throw him?" Mia asked, glancing at Jacob who laughed.

"They're cliff diving, Mia." Jacob said. "Scary as hell. But a total rush." Another guy jumped.

"Huh…?" Mia murmured.

"Most of us jump from lower down. We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples." Jacob said

"They seem like bunch of idiots." Mia admitted and Jacob slightly chuckled.

"They think they run this place." Jacob said. "Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now look at him."

"That's Embry?" Mia wondered, looking at the boy next to Sam before he jumped.

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"He missed some school. Then all off a sudden, he started following Sam around like a little puppy." Jacob said. "Same thing happened with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look. Like he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out."

"Just avoid him." Mia said.

"I'll try..." Jacob said and Mia pressed the gas pedal and continued driving.

"If he gives you trouble…" Mia started and looked at Jacob. "I'm the one who's going to punch him." Jacob laughed.

"If you say so."

"Damn right I say so." Mia laughed.

* * *

Mia sat up on the bike. She placed her hands on the handles while Jacob stood in front of the bike. _Can't believe I am this crazy to drive a bike. _Mia took a deep breath and let it out. She looked up at Jacob who had a small grin on his face.

"You're ready?"

"Born ready."

"Alright." Jacob said and placed his hands on top of her to show her how bike works. "Break?" Jacob said and Mia slightly gripped the break lever. "Clutch?" Mia gripped the other handle. "Good. Gas?" Mia pressed the red button and slightly twisted the grip, making the bike roar. "Ready? Now slowly release the clutch."

"_Mia._" Mia saw a see-through hand of his on her left hand and she looked up at his face._ Edward._ _"Stop."_ Mia closed her eyes tightly. _Get out of my head._ Mia opened her eyes again and he wasn't there anymore. _Why is he appearing now?_

"Okay." Mia spoke and then released the clutch.

Jacob watched her weirdly, feeling confused as she seemed to fall into small daze a few seconds ago. The motorcycle started to move forwards and Mia found herself wondering what she was doing. _Where is my head? _ She saw shadows of Edward on each side of the road. _Why is he doing this to me? _

Mia tried not to look at him as he appeared on each side of her road. Mia looked at one of his shadow and when she looked back in front, her eyes wide. The shadow of her own self standing on the road. Her eyes dark blue, almost black. A Dark witch. A smirk played on her lips, a wicked smirk. _She's back._

"_There is darkness in you, Mia!" _The dark her said. _"Death or darkness. Choose Mia!"_

Mia lost total control of the wheel. She suddenly found herself falling off the bike, rolling over the ground and hitting a large rock. Mia felt pain go through her body. Vision blurred in front of her for a second before she sat up, hearing a sound of a bike and then Jake was in front of her.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jacob asked, fear for her and worry in his voice.

"Wasn't planning too." Mia answered.

"Man, your head." Jacob murmured, making Mia reach up on her head where she felt warm and wet on her skin.

"Oh, God…" Mia commented as she touched the blood on the side of her forehead. "Great…"

"It's just blood, Mia. No big deal."

Mia watched Jacob as he stood up and takes off his shirt. _Since when does he have that kind of a body? _Mia wondered as she watched his muscular. He crouched by her and pressed his shirt like gauze slightly against the cut. Mia stared at him, not feeling like taking her eyes off of him even though she knows he noticed her staring.

"What are you staring at?"

"You." Mia answered. "You're kind of a hot." Mia said and Jacob stared at her for a while.

"How hard did you hit your head?" Jacob wondered and Mia chuckled.

"Hard enough to tell you that." Mia said, laughing with Jacob.

"Let's go." Jacob said and helped her up of the ground.

_I must have hit my head way too hard._


	8. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

Mia walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. She greeted Anna immediately after she walked inside the kitchen and sat down by the table. Anna placed a bowl of flakes in milk and a spoon in them. Mia started to eat, while Anna sat opposite from her.

"I noticed you are getting better." Anna said, small soft smile on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Mia answered, not taking her eyes of the bowl.

"Jacob is good influence on you."

"Yeah, he is." Mia answered, eating her flakes.

"I was just wondering…" Anna started and Mia looked at her. "If Edward came back…would you give him a second chance?"

Mia stared at her for a second, thinking over and over about her question. _Yes._ That was Mia's answer. Why? Because she loves him and she knows that she will never be able to get over him. She got over many things, but him…It's impossible.

"Yeah… as easy as I sound, I would give him a second chance." Mia said.

"Oh, Mia, …" Anna sigh. "You still love him." Mia looked at her. "He really did make you feel alive."

"And then he made me feel dead." Mia said, suddenly losing her appetite. "I'm going to school." Mia got up from the chair and placing a bowl of flakes near the sink.

"You don't like talking about him."Anna murmured.

"No, I don't." Mia said, picking up her bag and taking her jacket. "I'm going." Mia quickly pecked Anna's cheek before she walked away to leave the house and head towards school.

* * *

"I did see something in the woods." Angela said while Eric held her hand like a gentleman.

"Totally. Baby, I believe you." Eric said.

"No, he doesn't." Jessica spoke. "He's just trying to get lucky."

"No, okay. It was jet black. And huge." Angela said. "On all fours, it was still taller than a person. A bear, maybe?"

"Or an alien. You're lucky you didn't get probed." Mike joked, making them laugh.

"Well, I saw it." Angele said, still no giving up on what she saw.

"You're not the only one."

All four of them looked towards Mia. Surprised to see her, finally saying a word to them. Her medium long jet black hair had grown since the time she cut it and dark brown hair roots could be seen on top of her head, but were not very noticeable. She sat down casually in between Mike and Jessica.

"My Uncle's been getting reports on the station." Mia said. "5 hikes have been killed by some bear. But the bear is nowhere to be found."

"Mmm." Angela murmured, looking at Eric who forced a laugh.

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." Eric said.

Mia slightly smiled, leaning on the chair while Jessica, Eric and Angela started to talk sometimes to themselves. Mia glanced at Mike, who cleared his throat and turned towards Mia, hiding hid face from others with his hand.

"So? I mean…" Mike started. "Mia's back."

"Yep." Mia answered.

"All right, that's-Well, welcome." Mike said, slightly clapping with his hands. "Um, so listen, now-now that…"

"Get to the point, Mike." Mia said, slightly harshly. _I don't feel like listening to his stuttering._

"Right, sorry." Mike spoke. "I-I was just wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me?"

"Oh, sure." Mia nod.

"Cool." Mike said. "Let me see, we could-we could check out…um, 'Love Spelled Backwards Is Love." Mia scoffed.

"Poor title for a poor film." Mia said. "How about 'Face Punch'?" Mia asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, it's an a-action movie."

"Yeah." Mia nod before she turned towards others. "Hey, guys, do you want to go see a movie 'Face Punch'?" Mia asked them.

"'Face Punch'? Yeah!" Eric immediately agreed. "Mike, we were supposed to watch that. Remember, the trailer's like, puf-puf, punch faces." Eric said, punching his fist into the other hand.

"I remember." Mike nod.

"Yeah! Movie night with Mia." Jessica fakely cheered, earning immediate glare from her. _Gosh! She annoys me._

* * *

Mia sat quietly between Mike and Jacob while watching the movie 'Face Punch'. Where were other? Jessica bailed. _Yey!_ And Angela got the stomach flu, so Eric's taking care of her. While Jacob was with them because he was the only person around her age who Mia could stand.

Mia had her hands in her lap while she watched the movie where they started to scream and shoot at each other. _Way too much blood._ She looked down, on her left and on her right, both, Jacob and Mike that their hands leaned on the arms of the seat. Waiting for to grab someone's hand.

_Do they actually think I'll start screaming? _Mia scoffed inside her mind. _They underestimate me. _ Mia sigh and looked back at the movie. She decided to forget they had their hands extended for her to take. _I'm not a crybaby after all._

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up."

Mia and Jacob both looked at Mike as he got up and ran out of the cinema. Mia and Jacob glanced at each other before they sigh and made their way through the dark. They found their way out, seeing Mike running into the restroom.

"What a marshmallow." Jacob commented, making Mia laugh. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughts at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Okay. I'll keep that in mind." Mia said. "He did say he wanted to see a movie, and that's what he got." Mia chuckled.

She glanced down on her hand, feeling Jacob's warm hand wrap around hers. Mia saw where this was going and she didn't want Jacob to misunderstand her feelings for him. She saw him as a friend. Mia pulled her hands out of him, lightly, before stepping onto the stairs.

"I can't hold your hand?" Jacob asked and Mia sighs.

"Jake, I know that you like me." Mia said. "It's obvious. But you have feelings for me that I can't return."

"But, tell me something…" Jacob started. "You think I'm kinda hot?"

"Jake,…" Mia started and chuckled slightly. "I was only saying the obvious." Mia said and sat down on the stairs. "I like you, Jake, I really do. But not in the way you do. And… I'm still not over him."

"I'm not gonna give up." Jacob said and sat down next to her.

"Well you should." Mia said. "Because my feelings for him are never going to disappear."

"Well…" Both, Mia and Jacob looked towards Mike. "I need to go home." Jacob looked at him and Mia glanced at Jacob, seeing some kind of annoyment on his face. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?" _Sure you did. _Jacob scoff. "What is your problem?" Mike asked.

"Right now? You're my problem." Jacob started. "Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. You want me to put you in the hospital?" Jacob suddenly rose from the stairs, making Mia jump after him and stopped him by his hand from getting to Mike.

"Jake! Calm down." Mia said, feeling how his hand was hot underneath hers. _Way too hot. _"Jake, you're burning." Mia said and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know what's happening." Jacob said, breathing hard. "I gotta go." He then walked away while Mia watched him in worry.

"Dude is weird." Mike commented and Mia glared at him.

"'Dude' is my friend." Mia harshly said before she walked away, leaving Mike alone.


	9. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**I haven't seen Jacob since the movie night. I called him, left voicemail each time, send messages, even went to visit him, but Billy always says he's not home and that I don't have to worry. How the HELL am I not going to WORRY? He's my true friend and you never leave a friend without your support.**_

_**I hope he isn't mad at me because I still have feelings for Edward. I really want to see him.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia sighs and close her diary. She was tired of always calling him and never getting an answer. Maybe something was wrong with him. She placed her diary aside and leaned on the chair. _Where are you Jake? I miss you._

"_Finally some negative emotion_."

Mia jumped off her chair with wild eyes and looked towards her bed. She was lying there, dressed in the same clothes as her; black jeans and dark blue shirt. She was smirking, one ankle over the other and her hands resting on her stomach. That wicked smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you disappeared." Mia murmured.

"_I did."_The dark her said and got up from the bed. _"Only because you had so many positive emotions." _

"So you appear only when I feel negative?" Mia wondered.

"_Yep." _She answered. "_I missed our company."_

"You are only an illusion."

"_I am, yes." _She nod, stepping right in front of her. "_But I'm also your dark self, the part that will make you lose everyone you have and turn to darkness."_

"What makes you so certain that you will turn me dark?"

"_Because I know you will." _She smirked. _"I made Edward leave you…." _ Mia's eyes wide, remembering those eyes that made her cut herself with paper. _"And now Jacob left you. Poor thing." _

"He didn't leave me." Mia said, with self-confidence.

"_You think?" _She teased, walking around her. _"I'm calling for you, Mia. Ever since you killed James, I'm the one that made you do that. I've been in your even since your parents died. I watched you. But you weren't ready. You heart needed to be broken again. And I succeed."_

"I never heard that a witch gets a call from her darkness." Mia said.

"_You are the rare one." _She said into her ear, moving her below collarbone hair away. _"The one that needs to go insane to fall."_

"I'm not letting you have that pleasure." Mia said.

"_Oh, you will." _She laughed. "_Devils like me always win." _She laughed hysterically before she disappeared into thin air.

"Mia?"The door of her bedroom and Anna's worried face showed up. "To whom are you talking to?"

"No one." Mia answered before she went to put on her boots.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked with confusion in her eyes.

"I need to see Jacob." Mia said, getting into her black boots and then picking up her black leather jacket.

"Now?" Anna question and got out of Mia's way as she rushed outside. "It's raining!"

"I don't care!"

Mia run down the stairs and got outside. Rain was pouring all over her, but she didn't care if she's going to get a cold. _I need to see Jacob, one way or another. _She went into her car and immediately turned the engine on with car keys that were in her jacket.

She drove off towards Jacob's house. Careful but fast. She wanted to get to him as soon as possible. Why? She wanted to see him, she wanted to prove the dark witch that she hasn't lost Jacob and she never will. She will never take her to dark.

As Mia drove to his yard, she saw a guy. Shirtless, wearing cropped pants and had short dark hair. _Jacob? _Mia thought before she parked and got out on the wet rain. He didn't stop walking, even though she knew he heard her car.

"Jake!" Mia shouted and he stopped, while she walked closer to him and examined him. "You cut your hair off?" The first thing she noticed and then his right shoulder. "And got a tattoo? What the hell's happened to you?"

"Mia." Jacob spoke, carefully.

"Why didn't you pick up a phone when I called? Or answer some of my messages?"

"Go away." Jacob said, almost in a whisper.

"Go away?" Mia repeated. "No, I'm not going away." Mia said and Jacob then started to turn around, but Mia grabbed him by his elbow, making him turn but not look at her. "What happened to you?" No answer. "Did Sam get to you?" Jacob looked at her.

"Sam's trying to help me. Don't blame him. But if you want somebody to blame… how about those filthy bloodsuckers you love? The Cullens." _How does he know?_

"Jacob!" A voice called and Mia saw a group of four people in the distance at forest opening. _Sam and his cult._

"Look, Mia…" Jacob spoke. "We can't be friends anymore." Mia laughed.

"So that's it?" Mia shook her head in disappointment. "You just don't want to hang out with me because you are a big boy running with Sam and his cult. That's fine, Jacob, really." Mia said with anger, turning her back on him.

"Mia?" Jacob spoke.

"What?!" Mia yelled, turning towards him.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jacob said and Mia stared at him for a moment.

"Even _he_ said that."

Emotionlessly, Mia turned back around and walked to the car. She got inside and closes the door. Jacob watched her for a moment before he heard Sam calling for him again. He turned around and ran towards them.

"_Told you."_ The dark her said as she sat in the passenger seat with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up." Mia murmured.

"_Oh, poor Mia, feeling sad again."_

"I said shut up!"

The mirror of passenger's door cracked. Mia's eyes wide as she saw what she has done. The dark her looked at the crack window with amused face before she looked back at Mia. Wicked smile appeared on her lips before she disappeared into thin air.

_I'm going insane._


	10. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I'm lost and the only friend I have is the evil me that tries to drag me to darkness. Wonderful friend isn't she. I don't want to fall into her words and let her take over me. I just can't. I'm better than that. But she's affecting me. She's annoying me and wants me to use my powers, only to do bad. And I won't let her. No matter how much I'm broken, I wouldn't forgive myself to fall so low.**_

_**I took my time this afternoon and got here. To his meadow. No flowers, no grass, dead…almost like me. It brings back memories, when we were here, lying on the grass, watching each other, talking to each other. Everything was perfect then and now, all of that perfection is lost.**_

_**Sometimes I feel like giving up.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia closes her diary and sinks it into her black backpack. She gets up onto the ground, dusting the dirt off her backside and then placing her backpack onto her back. She suddenly stopped, seeing a familiar face standing not too far from her.

"Mia." He spoke.

"Laurent." Mia spoke in same tone. _What the hell is her doing here? _He appeared closer to her, but still far.

"I didn't expect to find you here." He said and then slowly started to walk around her. "I went to visit the Cullens, but…the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a…pet of their?"

"_Mia, we both want to punch this guy. Why don't we just do it?" _ The dark her said, standing next to her with crossed arms.

"Maybe." Mia answered, ignoring the dark her.

"Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked. _Why does he want to know?_

"_Oh, yes, every single day."_ The dark her commented sarcastically while laughing.

"_Lie." _Edward suddenly appeared on Mia's other side.

"_What the hell is he doing here?" _The dark her asked.

"Yep. If you want I will tell them you stopped by. But Edward,…is very protective, so he won't like to hear that.." Mia said.

"_That's why he left you here…." _The dark her commented sarcastically while checking her nails.

"But he's far away, isn't he?" Laurent asked and Mia crossed her arms.

"What are you here, Laurent?" Mia asked.

"I came as…a favor to Victoria." Laurent answered. "She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edward's mate given he killed hers."_She really doesn't know that I was the one who killed him… _"An eye for an eye."

"_Threaten him." _Edward spoke to her.

"_Don't threaten him, kill him." _The dark her said back.

"Edward would know who did it and he would come after you." Mia said, keeping her voice as calm as possible.

"I don't think he will." Laurent said. "After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here unprotected?" Laurent sigh. "Victoria won't be happy about my killing you. But I can't help myself. You are so mouth-watering."

"I won't let you kill me." Mia said. "Didn't Victoria tell you?" Mia asked.

"You being a witch?" Laurent slightly laughed. "Light witches don't have a heart to kill."

"You think?" Mia smirked. "It wasn't Edward that killed James…" Mia said. "It was me."

Silence appeared between them while Laurent watched her with wide eyes, mostly to see her still looking normal and not wicked like all Dark Witches. But that silence between soon disappeared when a sound of thin twigs breaking came from woods and both of them looked towards the forest.

"I can't believe it." Laurent spoke.

Mia watched in shock as a head of a black werewolf with dark brown eyes. He walked out of the woods, snarling at Laurent. He rose on his feet, more taller than Mia and Laurent. More wolves started to appear from behind him, from the trees.

_Wolfs? Seriously?! _Mia thought in her head, not believing she was seeing wolves, large wolves, in front of her. She could immediately tell that these wolves weren't normal wolves you would encounter in forest. These were shape-shifters.

The black one, the one that seemed like Alpha snarled hard at Laurent. In one quick moment, Laurent turned around and started to run away in his vampire speed. The wolves immediately followed after him, but one, that was closer to her, turned his head slightly towards her.

Taller than Mia, with russet brown fur and dark intelligent eyes. She saw herself in his eyes. His eyes soft at the sight of her and in one moment, one name popped in her mind; _Jacob._ He blinked away and snarled before he started to run away towards Laurent, quickly catching up with his pack.

Suddenly, Mia saw the black furred wolf being hit by Laurent, sending him flying in the air and landing in front of Mia. He didn't left himself to recover; he immediately got back on his feet and started to run towards Laurent.

"I feel sorry for Laurent." Mia commented before she run off towards home.

* * *

Mia walked inside the bathroom. She turned the water in the bathtub to fill it and set it so it wasn't warm, nor cold. She took off all her clothes and then looked at herself in the body mirror. Mia looked down at her, especially at the scar under her right breast.

It looked more like a scratch with more paler complex that will never leave. She touched it with her fingers, lightly, getting that feeling like it hurt, but that was all in her head. She trailed her hand up to the side of her face, going inside her hair and little bit up.

There was another scar, a long scar that happened at the same time as the previous scar. She closed her eyes tightly, forgetting that night as soon as possible. She didn't want to remember it, at all. But yet she always found herself remembering it each time she sees it.

She opened her eyes, looking away from the mirror. She walked towards the bathtub and closes the water. Slowly, she placed right leg inside, testing the water before she placed the other leg inside and sat down into the nice relaxing water.

Mia relaxed and leaned back. She started to think about everything. Where's Edward? What is he doing? Where's Jacob? What happened to him? And so many more questions that need answers. But when will they be answered to her?

Mia took a deep breath before she slowly left herself drown into the water. She closed her eyes as her head entered the water. She held her breath. _Depression really feels like drowning. _She wanted to fall asleep in the water and never awake again.

"_I leave you alone for two minutes, and the wolves descend."_Edward's voice spoke in her mind.

"_There is a legend that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves."_Jacob's voice spoke in her mind.

Remembering one specific russet brown wolf that made eye contact with her before he ran off to kill Laurent with his pack. _He looked so familiar… _Mia erupted from below the water to catch her breath while she coughed. _Jacob is…a werewolf._

* * *

**_Curious where Mia got thoes scars? :D_**


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

In early morning, Mia drove to Jacob's place. She couldn't even sleep after she had a bath and figured out that Jacob might me a werewolf. She couldn't even close her eyes. She knocked onto Jacob's small house and saw Billy in his wheelchair going to the door and opening them.

"Mia?" Billy spoke.

"I need to see Jake." Mia straight said.

"He's not in." Billy said.

"Yeah, and I'm stupid." Mia sarcastically said before passing by Billy into his house uninvited.

"Mia!" Mia ignored him. _I really should have more respect for disabled person._

She walked straight and opened the door to Jacob's room. And there he was, lying in his bed, sleeping like a baby. She looked through the window, seeing the four big wolves, Sam and his little cult. Mia glared at them before she made her way outside.

Passing by Billy, Mia walked outside and went around the house. She was glaring at them from the distance she was at. She walked towards them, no fear did she fell as she was walking towards shift-shapers that could probably hurt her.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Mia asked and then pushed Sam. "Huh?"

"Hey!" The last one in the line exclaimed angrily at her.

"Easy!" Sam almost snarled at him, before returning his eyes at Mia.

"Answer me!" Mia shouted.

"What did we do? What did he do? What'd he tell you?" The one next to Sam spoke to her with rage playing on his face.

"Both of you calm down." Sam said, pulling the one next to him back.

"He didn't tell me anything because you idiots pulled him away from me because of your stupid wolf pack!" Mia said through his teeth.

"Don't call us stupid!" The one next to Sam hissed at her hissed at her.

"Doesn't suit you does it?" Mia asked. "Maybe idiotic, fatuous, brainless will suit you more?!"_I am really testing my luck._

"Don't provoke me." He hissed through his teeth as he stepped closer to Mia, their chest almost touching.

"Aw, is the big bad wolf getting mad…" Mia provocatively said. "Go to Sam's shoulder and cry."

"Shut up!" He yelled at her, stepping closer to her, but Mia pushed him forcefully back and rage covered his face

"You'll get what you wanted." The one next to him said. _I really shouldn't have provoked him._

"Mia, get back!" Sam said and Mia did as he told, but made small steps as she did."Paul? Calm down, now!" Sam said to Paul, who started to fight hard against turning.

Suddenly, Mia's eyes wide as he turned into a big wolf, with dark silver fur and dark-eyes. _Well done, Mia, you just made a shift-shaper angry. _Mia commented inside herself, moving backwards as she watched him into his eyes.

"That ain't cool." Mia murmured under her breath.

"Mia!" Mia looked over her shoulder and saw Jacob jumped over the fence and run towards her.

Mia looked back at Paul's wolf form. She started to walk backwards while Paul started to walk towards her. _Oh, great. _She felt her ankle getting caught for something, making her fall down on the ground onto her backside.

When suddenly, a wolf jumped over her and landed on the ground in front of her. _Jacob…_ Mia watched Jacob as he snarled at Paul. Sam had his hand firmly bended in elbow, not allowing the other members of his pack join them.

Jacob and Paul snarled at each other and Jacob was the first one to attack. Mia watched as they bite into each other's necks aggressively, like wild beasts. Jacob pushed Paul, breaking a boat along the way, and their fight lead into the woods.

"Hey! Take Mia back to Emily's place." Sam said.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Embry commented while Sam ran into the woods towards Jacob and Paul who were still fighting.

"You wolves have no control." Mia commented before getting onto her feet.

* * *

Embry drove Mia's car towards Emily's place. Mia sat in passenger seat without saying a word, but had some many in her mind. Jared, the Beta of Sam's pack, sat in behind Mia. _I can't believe I made a werewolf mad. Is it bad to be proud of it?_

Embry stopped the car in front of a small house in the woods. It wasn't much, but it looked decent enough for wolves or for Emily, who ever she was to them. Embry and Jared got out of the car, exclaiming in wolf 'woo-hoo' cheers.

Mia slowly opened the door and stepped out. She got worried about Jacob, who knows that that uncontrolled Paul did to him? Embry and Jared both looked at Mia, who had a hard face on as she was thinking about Jacob or what might have happened to him.

"Come on in, Mia! We won't bite." Embry said and Mia looked at him.

"Speak for yourself." Jared commented, immediately earning a glare from Mia while he turned around and went into the house.

"Jerk." Mia murmured under her breath, walking towards Embry.

"Oh, hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée?" Embry spoke. "Don't stare. It bugs Sam." Embry said before he walked in front the house.

_Why would I stare? _Mia wondered inside her head. _Are they taking 'staring is rude' thing too seriously? _Mia sighs before she made her way towards the house that had wide open door. It looked very nice for a small house and a home a wolf girl.

"Are you guys' hungry? Like I have to ask." The woman, Emily, laughed while Embry and Jared already took muffins and sat down around the table.

Emily turned towards the door and saw Mia there, leaning on the door frame. _Oh, so that's why I shouldn't stare. _Mia noticed a scar running down the right side of her face. A very ugly scar all over her cheek. _Who did this to her?_

"Who's this?" Emily wondered.

"Mia Forbes. Who else?" Jared answered. _I can speak for myself, thank you very much._

"So, you're the vampire girl?" Emily commented.

"And you are the wolf girl?" Mia said, a small smile on her face.

"Guess so. Well…" Emily said, picking a large plate of muffins. "I'm engaged to one." She said and placed the plate on the table. Jared went to take it, but Emily grabbed his arm. "Save some for your brothers. And ladies first. Muffin?"

"Sure, thanks." Mia said, smiling and took one muffin.

"Leave it to Jacob to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said.

"Jacob didn't say anything to me." Mia said.

"That's a wolf thing." Embry said. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want 'em to or not. And check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts."

"Would you shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it!" Jared said. "This chicks runs with vampires."

"Hmm, you can't run with vampires, they are way too fast." Mia said it as a fast, while Emily laughed behind him.

"Yeah? Well, we're faster. Freaked out yet?" Jared said.

"Little wolves like you don't freak me out." Mia said, leaving a wide face on Jared face.

"Jake's right." Sam suddenly spoke, getting inside the house out of nowhere. "You're good with weird."_I'll take that as a compliment._

Sam walked towards Emily and they kissed, while she laughed as he kissed her face more times. _Edward…_Mia looked away at the muffin in her hand and took a small bite of it. She looked outside, seeing Jacob and Paul, laughing together like nothing happened.

They were both dressed, only Paul was the one showing off his abs. Jacob leaned on the door frame while Paul walked inside. She looked away from Jacob, towards Jared giving 10$ to Embry, while Sam watched Mia and Paul looked at her as he sat down.

"Sorry." Paul said, small smile playing on his lips.

"You look cuter when you're apologizing." Mia said, making Jared and Embry make 'ooh' sounds and Paul looked at her with smirk on his lips. "Thanks for the muffin." Mia said to Emily and made her way towards Jacob. "We need to talk." Mia said as she passed by him.

Mia made her way towards the beach. Walking in front of Jacob while he was way back. He did manage to catch up with her eventually. Mia knew he was right behind her, but didn't say anything for a while. She just enjoyed the quietness.

"What happened to Emily?" Mia finally spoke.

"Sam got angry, lost it for a split second and Em was standing too close." Jacob said and Mia glanced at him "He will never be able to take that back."

"You werewolves really don't control…"Mia whispered. "So how did it happen? You, a werewolf?"

"A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. We start changing when we get 16." Jacob said and Mia nod.

"And you kill vampires."

"Yeah." Jacob said. "A bloodsucker moves into town and the fever sets in."

"Right." Mia clicks with her tongue. "So you took out Laurent?" Mia asked.

"That leech with the dreads? Yeah." Jacob said. "And his red-headed girlfriend is next." Mia stopped.

"Victoria is here?"

"Was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. She keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after."

"You're looking at who she's after." Mia said, emphasize the word 'who', before she continued walking.

* * *

Mia drove her car home with Jacob. She felt okay now, no evil her inside her head, taunting her, annoying her. She parked the car outside and stepped out. She noticed lights were still on in the living room. _That's weird. Noah watches the TV at this time of the night with lights turned off._

"Don't worry. We've got this place covered." Jacob said. "She won't get near you or Noah and Anna."

"Okay, good." Mia nod and turned towards him when she was by the stairs. "But be careful, she's fast and I don't want you getting hurt."

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." Jacob said with a smile.

"Sorry, for my lack of confidence in big bad wolves." Mia joked, making Jacob chuckle.

"Mia?" The door of the house open and Anna stepped inside, her face sad and in worry. "Come inside."

"Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"Just come inside." Anna said before she stepped back inside and closes the door.

"Oh, well." Mia spoke and turned towards Jacob. "I hope I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Jacob nod.

Mia gave him a quick smile before she ran up the stairs and walked inside her house. She made her way towards the living room, getting surprised when she saw two women sitting on a couch with sad faces, similar to Noah and Anna's.

Sarah DeMoore, a witch who is training to become the next head of witches and head of Silva Clan after her grandma. She had long strawberry blond hair and bright green eyes. She was elegant and beautiful. And then there was Laura Dangel, sister of the head of Divus Clan. Dark brown haired with light brown eyes that seemed too big for her face.

"Mia." Sarah spoke. "We need your help."

* * *

_**Here is something to add in the story :D**_


	12. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Noah and Anna left the living room and went into the kitchen to leave Mia with her witch sisters. They sat there in quietness. Mia stared at them, from Laura towards Sarah. Something is off, Mia could immediately tell by their long faces.

"Mia…"Sarah finally spoke. "Our Clan has gone dark."

"What?" Mia's eyes narrowed in shock.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but…"Sarah stopped for a moment, like she was taking enough courage to tell her. "Your grandmother has been killed."

Mia's heart sank. Her blood in her veins went cold. _Killed?_ Mia couldn't believe it. She doesn't want to believe that a woman that raised her through her life, the one that send her to Forks and saved her from depression of her parent's death, is dead.

"Killed?" Mia spoke.

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"Who killed her?"

"My sister."

Christina Dangel, older sister of Laura Dangel and head of Divus Clan. She is the kindness person Mia ever met. She held herself elegant, wise and brave. Never would she ever hurt a fly, let alone a woman that she is a good friend with.

"Christina?" Mia said her name. "Impossible."

"That's what I thought too." Laura said. "Until she came back from Italy. She went with her fiancée and then she returned after two weeks. No David and her eyes dark." Laura's voice shook at last words.

"She turned dark…" Mia murmured.

"Christina went to visit Claudia a few nights ago." Sarah said. "When Christina left, I went into Claudia's study, only to find her dead, by dark magic, a very strong one."

"Where is Christina now?"

"She's preparing the Claiming Ceremony." Sarah answered.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing that?" Mia asked, confused.

"Christina has all the Crystallinus Clan under her manipulation."

"Crystallinus?"

"Claudia and Christina combined Silva and Divus Clan one month ago." _How much did I miss since I'm in Forks?_ "Anyway, we had a vote. Since I was chosen to be the head of all witches and Christina was a great leader of Divus Clan. She called out a vote, which, of us two, is going to be claim. No one raised their hands for me. No one."

"She's so powerful that she can control every mind." Mia murmured, leaning into the sofa.

"She's going to turn every witch dark." Laura said. "I tried to reason with her… but…" Laura almost broke in front of them.

"It's okay, Laura." Sarah patted her back.

"Why are here?" Mia wondered.

"We need your help." Sarah answered.

"How am I going to help you?" Mia asked. "I have no power."

"I saw you." Laura said. "In my dream."

"And as much as I heard, all your dream visions turned false." Mia commented, crossing her arms.

"Not this one." Laura said. "You are the one who can stop her and bring her back to light."

"It's hard to turn a dark witch back to light." Mia shook her head lightly. "And from all 500 witches, you found the one who has no power and who killed in the past."

"Do you ever get yourself wondering why haven't you died yet or become a dark witch?" Sarah asked her, but Mia stayed quite. "Two heartbreaks, depressions, one kill and you are still on the side of the light." Sarah said. "You are different, Mia."

"How different?" Mia asked.

"That's for you to find out." Sarah said.

"Please, Mia." Laura spoke. "Please, you are the only one who can save her." Laura begged.

"I have no powers to protect myself." Mia said. "And if she killed my grandma then she'll kill me too in one swift move."

"I told you Mia, you are different." Sarah repeated. "You can save the Clan, Mia. Tomorrow night, Christina will be claimed as the head of all witches and head of Crystallinus Clan. She's going to turn every witch dark and who knows what she's thinking of doing next."

Mia stared at Sarah for a second. If Christina is dark, then she had evil plans playing inside her head. She had the entire control of the clan and Mia has a mental block, which also makes her the only one who can get to her without falling under her control.

She also killed her grandma, and Mia does want revenge. But revenge will not bring her anywhere; only make her another dark witch. Mia can't let Christina take over the clan, not like a dark witch. _I hope Laura's vision isn't going to lie now._

"Fine." Mia answered. "I'll do it."

* * *

**_I hope you like the story so far :D I want to know what you think about Mia's decision to help her Clan._**


	13. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Do you ever get yourself thinking who you are or what are you? Well, I do. At least now I do. Walking into death isn't something new to me. First James, now Christina. I wonder why I am still light. Well, I'm not completely light witch there is a small part of me that feels that darkness, even sees it.**_

_**Am I going dark? Where am I going? I need him. I miss him. And just when I think that hole in my chest has healed, it opens up again. It feels like the only thing that keeps the darkness in me at bay is him and no one else. **_

_** Life can sometimes be so cruel.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia walked through the woods, following a dark haired boy. Desmond Castell, 19 year old male witch. It was very rare to have a boy witch, but it happens at least 2 times in 10 years. He was also the handsome one in the entire Clan. Messy dark brown hair, hazel eyes that makes all girls fai

Mia and he were just acquaintance. They trained together while they were younger, but never did they even spoke more than five words to each other. And now, he's helping her sneak into the mansion that has manipulated witches inside.

As much as Desmond said, Christina has made it clear that she doesn't want Claudia's bloodline on her Ceremony. But, they could care less about what she wanted. Mia had to stop her from being claimed by the moon as the head of all witches.

"There is it." Desmond spoke quietly.

He briefly pointed towards the mansion in the distance. Every light was turned on inside the building and there were still other witches coming by car or limousines. Mia looked at the balcony and noticed a few witches from Divus Clan that has merged with Silva. They seemed like bodyguards.

"You noticed, huh?" Desmond asked, noticing how she was suspiciously looking at the witches on the balcony. "They seem to be her bodyguards for all intents and purpose now."

"How the hell am I going to get there?" Mia asked. "Don't forget that I have no powers."

"If you tell yourself that many more times, you might as well end up without powers." Desmond said before he continued moving.

"It's true." Mia said as she followed him.

"It's not true." Desmond said back. "I feel your energy, Mia. Your witch side energy."

"Well, great for you." Mia commented. "I feel nothing."

"Because you let yourself feel nothing." Desmond said. "You lost Edward and now you think if you start feeling the magic again that you will break."

Desmond's words were true. Mia was afraid. Afraid if she uses them again, that something is going to happen and she's just going to break into pieces. She was afraid, she wanted to curl up and cry her eyes out. But she wasn't a person that loved crying.

"You still love him, don't you?" Desmond asked.

"Yes." Mia answered. _Oh well, I'll let him know before I probably walk into my death._

"Then why didn't you run after him?"

"I don't run after people."

"Why not?"

"Because if you want to walk out of my life, I'm the one holding the door open." Desmond stopped and looked at her.

"Yet, you still didn't close that door for him." Desmond said.

"No…"Mia answered. "I'm still holding onto hope that he will return." She answered honestly and Desmond gave her a smile.

"He must be stupid to leave such a wonderful girl handing." Desmond winked.

"Don't make a move on." Mia said and Desmond silently laughed.

"As you wish, Miss Forbes." Desmond joked.

Mia slightly smiled before they continued walking towards the mansion. They quietly sneaked around the mansion. Desmond stopped and with his telekinesis abilities opened the window on the third floor and then looked at Mia.

"Okay, I'll get you up." Desmond said and Mia nod.

"Wait." Mia silently snapped. "What about you?"

"I'll go inside. Those bodyguards probably are having an eye open that everyone arrives." Desmond said. "As soon as I get in, you can only count for yourself. Christina has everyone under her control spell."

"Oh, okay."

"You'll find her probably in Mrs. Myers old study." Mia nod. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

With his telekinesis abilities, Desmond raised Mia in the air and to the opened window. Mia peaked to see if the hallway is clear before with help of Desmond's powers, she rose up and jumped inside. She looked back at Desmond, who gave her thumbs up and then ran away to get inside the mansion.

Mia took a deep breath before she close the window and started to walk towards her grandma's old study. _Can't believe I'm doing this._ Mia said to herself as she sneaked around the corner. Luck was on her side, all the witches were now on the first floor, enjoying the wine and dancing.

"Miss Dangel doesn't want to be disturbed." Mia stopped around the corner and peaked around.

One witch, the one who spoke, close the door of her Grandma's study. Mia immediately recognized her. Nina. The witch Mia didn't like too much. And there was another witch. Andrea. _Ugh, I don't like her either._ Mia mentally glared at them.

"As she wishes." Andrea said.

Mia hid behind a dark brown closet in the hall and peaked from her hiding spot to see Andrea and Nina walking away in the opposite hallway. Mia noticed how they walked, almost like they were controlled to walk straightly and obediently. _How can she control so many? _Mia wondered before she unhides herself.

She made her way towards the door of her grandma's old study. She felt fear go down her spine._ What will happen to me?_ Mia shook her head. _There's nothing to be afraid, Charlotte. _Mia comforted herself. But somehow she didn't believe her words.

"_Don't be a coward, Mia." _Mia sighs in annoyment. _Right, fear, negative emotion… _"_Just walk inside and embrace me."_

"I am never going to embrace you." Mia hissed through her teeth at the ghost of her dark self standing next to her.

"_Oh, but you will." _She laughed before she disappeared in thin air.

Mia held back an urge to just scream at her even though she was not there anymore. Mia gripped the knob of the door and twisted it. Peaking through, Mia saw her. Dark brown hair pulled into an elegant bum, her face paler than usual.

She was meditating. _Oh, God…_ The fire on the candles around her burned high and strong. _She's so powerful…_ She stood on her feet, dressed in black strapless gown that was touching the ground. Mia found herself admiring the dress, but admiration stopped when the flames on the candles disappeared and her dark brown eyes open in such a darker shade. _The dark eyes of a Dark Witch._

"Mia." She spoke, her name rolling of her tongue in elegance. "I'm glad you are here to pay me a visit before I inherit the title of your late grandmother." She smiled. "Come inside. Drink tea with me." She said before walking to the table behind the couch with still warm tea.

Mia didn't say anything. She just stepped inside the room. It was different. There were two couches in the middle of the room with a coffee table in the middle of them. In the top right corner there was a table that used to be in the middle of the room.

"I'm sorry I haven't invited you to this Ceremony." Christina said as she poured a tea into tea cups. "I thought you will be upset about your grandmother's death. You have too many wounds on your heart." _You don't say…_

Christina turned around with tea cups filled with warm tea levitate next to her. She walked to the couch and sat down. With her magic that she was controlling, the tea cups softly touched the wood of the coffee table, one on each side.

"Sit, please."

Christina gestured for Mia to sit on the opposite couch of her. Mia didn't hesitate before she walked to the couch opposite from her and sat down. They stared at each other, neither one of them saying a word. Christina was lightly smiling while Mia kept an emotionless face.

"I'm glad you are here arrived even though I haven't invited you, Mia." Christina spoke, breaking the silence. "You are the person I wanted to talk to."

"About what?" Mia asked and Christina smirked.

"I can feel it in you." Christina said. "The darkness, pain, anger, fear…" She spoke slowly. "You are ignoring it all, but you only make yourself suffer."

"I feel fine." Mia said.

"Do you?" Christina lean forwards and took the cup of tea in front of her. "You are healing, but breaking inside. You are in pain you decided to ignore. You want to cry out in sadness. You are afraid you will lose everyone you love." Christina took a small sip of her tea. "You're looking for solution."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because no witch can fight for too long." Christina answered. "Especially not a light witch such as yourself. In past two years, you fell into depression more than once, your heart was broken more than once and you also killed."

"And I'm strong enough to say on the light side." Mia said and Christina laughed, placing a cup of tea back on the coffee table.

"Oh, I admire you, Mia. I really do." Christina said. "But how long will you be able to endure it? I can see your heart, Mia. It's broken. It looks like cracked glass that was hit too many times and it will never heal…" Christina stopped for a second as she lean on the couch. "If you don't embrace the dark side."

"_Mmm, tempting offer…" _The dark her said while she stood behind Christina. "_I say take it!"_

"What happened to you Christina?" Mia asked, and she noticed brief look of fear in the dark brown eyes.

"I was reborn." Christina answered. "The torturing pain I went through gave me this life. So free, so powerful, so controlling."

"Yet with no love." The tea cup on Mia's side broke into thousands of pieces, making the tea spill everywhere on the table and onto the ground.

"Love did this to me."Christina snapped at Mia as she raised onto her feet, her eyes growing darker and darker."As they killed him, I watched. My love for him gave me darkness!"

_Who killed him? Who killed her fiancée? Who did this to her? _Mia wondered as she watched her with more darker in her eyes, more evil in her eyes. Until, suddenly, she just snapped out of it when she heard the bells ring. _Midnight, claiming._

"If you excuse me, I have my claiming awaiting me." Christina said as she made her way towards the door and when she was five steps away from the door, Mia stood on her feet.

"I can't let you become the head of the witches." Mia spoke, her voice filled with self-confidence, making Christina stop in her track and turn to look at her.

"And how will you stop me?" Christina asked, a smirk playing on her lips. "You have powers hidden under that shattered heart of yours and they are very weak. All the other powers you had then are now probably dead. Which actually leaves you as…." Christina stopped, looking like she was searching for words. "A mere human."

Christina laughed slightly before she swung with her hand. Then, in that moment, time stopped to Mia. _Christina is going to kill me. This is my end. _Mia thought, already prepared for death. She wasn't surprise; she was expecting this kind of an end.

"_You can still choose, Mia." _The dark her appeared in front of her. _"You can take my hand and become a Dark Witch. Or you can let her kill you." _She said. "_Choose Mia, you only have two seconds left." _Mia glanced down at her shadowed hand.


	14. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

Sobbing left Christina's mouth. She cried and cried in Mia's hands. Mia held her tightly on her knees, holding her right hand. The darkness in her eyes disappeared and her dark eyes were normal and calm, just like they used to be before.

Mia felt her, she was in pain and guilt and sadness. She was dying, because Mia embraced the dark side. But what was strange for Mia was the fact that she didn't felt different, or dark. She felt normal, almost neutral about what happened.

"Christina?" Mia spoke, gripping her hand tightly. "What happened to you?"

"They-they killed him." Christina asked, her voice shaking as much as her body was shaking. "T-They m-made me w-watch as he died." She cried. "There was this g-girl, big red eyes, she p-put me in pain."

"What girl?" Mia asked. "Christina, what girl?"

"Vol-Volt…Volturi…."

"Vampires…." Mia murmured.

"Th-they want w-witches at their side." Christina answered and she cried again. "I feel so c-cold, Mia."

"I know." Mia spoke, hugging her closer to her body unconsciously. "I'm sorry, I could have saved you from darkness… but—"

"Y-you did." Christina said with shaking voice "You saved me."

Christina's body stopped shaking and her dark brown eyes lost light of life. Mia pulled her lips into tight line, holding back a cry that she wanted to release. Mia passed her hand over her eyes and closes them. The door bust open and Laura stopped inside to see her sister lying in Mia's arms, lifeless.

"Christina?!" Laura fell down on her knees next to her and took Christina out of Mia's arms and into hers. "My sis…" Laura cried out and then looked at Mia with anger. "You were supposed to save her from darkness, not kill her."

"Your dream visions always show different. I did bring her out of darkness, and I did stop her." Mia said as she got up from the ground.

"You killed her…"

"I saved her." Mia said. "Be thankful that I ended her sufferings." Mia snapped at her and then walked pass her.

Mia walked out of the room. _What happened to me?_ Mia remembers taking the dark self's hand and then she saw Christina on the floor. She was wondering why didn't she feel any different? Why did she feel like nothing happened to her? Like she didn't touch the dark.

"Mia." Desmond spoke as he walked towards her. "Are you alright?" Mia nod. "Good. Everyone is out of Christina's control and confused. Sarah is explaining everything to them."

"Okay." Mia said quietly and went to pass by him, but Desmond stopped her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Desmond asked

"I killed her, Desmond." Mia answered, looking up at him. "And I don't feel dark, nor light… and I don't know what to think."

"You are confused." Desmond said, smirk playing on his lips. "Mia, don't you remember what you learned when you were 10 years old?" Desmond asked and Mia raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe if you give me a few hints besides 10 years old, I might remember." Mia said, and Desmond chuckled.

"In light she walks, in dark she watches, embraced by both, her soul stays strong, one above all…" Desmond stopped waiting for Mia to continue.

"A grey witch she's called."

* * *

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Grey Witch. That's the name of a witch that is embraced by both, light and dark. They are rare, like really rare. Maybe there were two in the past. They aren't really trusted by other witches, because you can never know what their move is, or if they are going to stay on your side or betray you. As much as I know, the last two witches both betrayed their Clan and at the end they were killed. **_

_**Now I realized why I kept on seeing my dark self. It was because she wanted me to touch the darkness and become who I am. This entire time I was afraid she was trying to drive me to darkness and make me a Dark Witch, but she was actually helping me. Now that I'm a Gray Witch, with my powers back, I noticed something. I lost some of my powers and now I have to find out what new powers I got. However, it seemed that a few people knew what I actually was. My grandma did, Laura, Sarah and Desmond. But they wanted me to figure that out by myself.**_

_**Sarah is going to be claimed as a head of all witches and Crystallinus Clan. Laura, however, is going through all that sadness of losing her only family, her sister. But, there's a witch that has an ability of mental healing (healing her emotions and her heart), the same witch that tried to help me when my parents died, but because of mental block inside my head she couldn't. I, however, didn't tell them anything what Christina said before she died, about Volturi. I don't want to stir things around witches. Volturi always wanted witches by their side just because we have strong powers, but we, long time ago, declined their offered and since then Volturi is angry at us.**_

_**I left Lawton in 5 PM with a plane. I didn't want to stay at my grandma's funeral; it will bring back memories when my parents died. I couldn't bear to speak the words that we say after a witch dies. I would break in tears. I already knew.**_

_**Anna called me before I went to plane and told me what happened in Forks. Harry Clearwater got a heart attack while hunting. Poor guy, he was a good friend to my uncle.**_

_** -Mia**_

* * *

Anna drove Mia's car while Mia silently sat in the passenger seat. When she sat in the car, Mia only told her that everything is alright now in Lawton and that she didn't have to worry. Mia wasn't ready to tell her or Noah about her being a Grey Witch, at least not now when Harry Clearwater died. Anna stopped in front of the house and looked at Mia.

"I'll go to Sue." Anna said. "She needs support."

"Okay." Mia said and got out.

She took a bag of clothes from backseat and then made her way towards the house while Anna drove away with her car. As Mia watched her drive away, her eyes stopped at a black car on the other side of the road. The car Carlisle usually drives. _Cullens…?_

Mia ran up the steps and then slowly opened the door. She stepped inside the house, putting the bag aside the door and trying to see something thought the dark. She turned on the lights, turning around cautiously, trying to see anything. Then she noticed a figure on her left, making her gasp and she turned to see Alice looking at her with big golden eyes.

"Alice!" Mia exclaimed and suddenly hugged her, not being able to hold back the joy. "I'm so happy to see you!" Mia pulled back. "I can't believe you are here."

"Would you like to explain to me how you're alive?" Alice asked her, immediately skipping to the point.

"What?" Mia asked in confusion.

"I saw a vision of you. She killed you." Alice said. _If I didn't took her hand… _"Why in the hell would you accept going into a death trap? What about Anna and Noah?"

"She killed my grandma!" Mia said back to her. "And if I didn't go there and stopped her, my entire clan would suffer." Mia said and calmed down. "I did what I had to do."

"That vision scared me to hell." Alice confessed.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Mia said, walking towards the couch and sat down while Alice followed. "It was stupid of me going there without my powers." Alice sat down next to her.

"And you have your powers back now?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Mia nod. "Though a bit different." Mia said.

"How different?"

"Just different."

"Did you go dark?"

"No!" Mia exclaimed. "Hell no." Mia sighs. "Does he know?"

"No." Alice answered, slightly shaking her head. "He only calls in once every few months. He said he wants to be alone." Mia nod and sigh."What is that God-awful wet dog smell?" Alice wondered and Mia looked at her.

"Probably Jacob." Mia answered. _Noah or Anna must have told him I came home._

"Jacob who?" Alice wondered.

"He's a werewolf."

"Mia! Werewolves are not good company to keep." Alice said and Mia looked behind her too see Jacob standing on door frames of the living room.

"Speak for yourself." Jacob spoke and Alice immediately got on her feet to look at him. "You left without telling me anything." Jacob said to Mia.

"Sorry." Mia said. "Did you get Victoria?" Mia asked.

"Victoria is here?" Alice asked as she looked at Mia.

"Yeah, she's been around." Mia answered.

"I didn't see her." Alice said and then looked at Jacob. "I can't see past you and your pack of mutts." Alice said in disgust.

"Don't get me upset." Jacob said to her through his teeth. "Or things are gonna get very ugly."

"Hey, hey." Mia spoke, getting between Alice and Jacob. "Can you leave us for a bit, Alice?" Mia asked.

"Sure." Alice said and glared at Jacob as she passed by towards the door.

"Alice?" Mia spoke and Alice turned to look at her. "You are not going anywhere?"

"No. I'll come back as soon as you put the dog out." Alice answered and then walked out.

Mia turned back to Jacob and silence between them began. By the look on Jacob's face, Mia could tell that he wanted to ask something but held it back. Mia crossed her arms, being patient while she waited for him to answer.

"Is he-?" Jacob started and Mia raised her eyebrows. "Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?"

"Only Alice came and she can stay as long as she likes." Mia said and passed by him towards the kitchen while Jacob followed.

"Are the rest coming back?" Jacob asked.

"As much as I know, no." Mia answered, filling a glass with water.

"You look different." Jacob said and Mia took a sip of the water.

"How different?"

"Like something happened to you in Lawton and you're not thinking of telling me." Jacob said and Mia nod.

"You're right." Mia said. "Something did happen and I'm not going to tell you."

"Why now?" Jacob asked.

"Because it's not something I want to share with you, yet." Mia said and then the telephone started to ring.

Jacob was the one standing closer to the telephone on the wall so he went to answer it, while Mia turned around to the sink and let the water that she didn't drink pour into the sink.

"Forbes residence." Jacob spoke and listening to the other voice on the line. "They're not here right now. They're arranging a funeral." Jacob answered said and placed the earphone against the phone on the wall, almost angry.

"Who was that?" Mia asked but Jacob didn't answer. "Jacob, who was that?" Mia asked as she stepped towards him while he stepped back.

"Mia, step back." Jacob said, as a warning.

"Who was that?" Mia asked again.

"It's Edward." Alice suddenly said, walking towards her. "He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." Alice said and Mia looked at Jacob.

"Why the hell didn't you give him to me?!" Mia yelled at him.

"He didn't ask for you!" Jacob said back.

"I don't care!" Mia suddenly got pulled back by Alice to face her. "Mia! He's going to the Volturi." _Volturi…_ "He wants' to die, too."

Without saying another word, Mia walked passed by Jacob and picked the bag she had in Lawton with her and walked out of the house with Alice walking out first. While Mia was on the steps, Alice with her vampire speed was already inside the car, turning it on.

"He left you, Mia. He didn't want you anymore. Remember?" Jacob said as he followed Mia behind.

"I won't let him kill himself because he thinks I'm dead." Mia said.

"What about your Uncle and Aunt?" Mia stopped and looked at Jacob.

"Stop trying to stop me from doing what I want. I wouldn't forgive myself if Edward kills himself knowing that I could have done something to stop that from happening. So please, don't make me feel worse about myself." Mia said and then got into the passenger seat. "Drive." Alice listened and press gas pedal.


	15. Chapter XIV

**Chapter XIV**

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Ever felt like everything depends on you and if you make one mistake something that will scar you for life will be the consequence? Well, I feel that way now. I was never a person for running, but now, running seems to be an option. **_

_**I feel so afraid. I need to save him. And If I don't get to him in time, Volturi will kill him. And I won't let that happen.**_

_** -Mia**_

Mia had herself sink in the seat of yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. She had her legs firmly at the ground of the car. She held herself for the door as Alice was driving fast and furious. _She's a good driver. _Mia looked at her and her face looked like she was seeing a vision.

"What do you see?" Mia asked.

"They refused him."

"Oh, good."

"He's gonna make a scene."

"Not good."

"Show himself to the humans."

"Oh, so not good." Mia exclaimed. "When?"

"He's gonna wait until noon. When the sun's at its highest." Alice said, seeing another vision of his death.

"Oh, God…." Mia murmured.

"There's Volterra."

Mia looked towards the direction Alice was looking. And there is was, Volterra, a very beautiful town, situated on a hill and built from cinnamon brown stone. _Huh, nice town. _Alice drove inside the town, through streets that had houses on each side. Alice kept on horning as she was passing by. Their path was filled with people dressed in red cloaks.

"What's up with red cloaks?" Mia asked and glanced down at her black boots, black skinny jeans and white tank top. _No red on me…_

"San Marco's Day festival. They're commemorating the expulsion of vampires from the city. It's a perfect setting." Alice answered. "The Volturi will never let him reveal himself." Mia glanced at the watch in the car.

"5 minutes." Mia spoke.

Alice drove more up until she couldn't go any more because of the big crown of red cloaks and police parked on each side of the road. Alice stopped the car and Mia immediately stepped out but turned towards Alice one more time.

"Mia, you're the only one he can't see coming. If I go, he'll read my thoughts, he'll think I'm lying, he'll rush into it." Alice told her.

"Where do I have to go?" Mia asked, rush in her voice.

"He'll be under the clock tower. Go!"

"I hate running." Mia murmured before she close the door and made run for the clock towel.

Mia found herself running so fast. _Didn't know I had it in me._ She could hear her own heart pumping in her chest faster than ever. She was focused on running up towards where the red cloaks were going. _I need to get there before noon._

Mia pushed through crowd of red cloaks and then saw it. The clock tower. Mia again started to push through to get towards the clock tower. She didn't care how many people she pushed, she just knew she had to get to Edward before it's too late.

Mia then came to stop by the fence of fountain. The hand on the clock hit the top and noon it was. She looked towards the doors opening and figure of Edward stood there. He was already unbuttoning his dress shirt, ready to expose himself to the humans

"Oh, no you won't."

Mia jumped over the fence of the fountain, not caring her feet are going to be wet. Edward took off his shirt and let it fall on the ground. He stepped forwards. One foot on the step below onto the sun, then the other. Sun washed upon him and his diamond skin shown. Mia then slammed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Heaven." Edward spoke into Mia's hair.

"Move, Edward." Mia spoke, pulling away just for him to see her face. "Open your eyes. Look at me. I'm alive. Edward. You have to go inside."

Edward looked at her. Her big blue icy eyes watching him with worry, fear and life. He heard her melodic voice that he always loved to hear. It was really her, the one he loves, the one he can't imagine a world without. It was Mia, his only one.

"Mia." Edward spoke pulling Mia with him and Mia used her power of Telekinesis to close the door and lock them.

"You're here." Edward said.

"I'm here." Mia repeated, catching her breath.

"You're alive." Edward said, smiling like there is no end.

"Oh, I'm alive." Mia repeated, finally catching her breath. "What the hell were you think? Killing yourself as soon as you have heard I'm dead? Seriously, Edward?" Mia said, taking a deep breath and then looked at him.

"I didn't think." Edward said. "I just couldn't live in a world where you don't exist."

"What?" Mia asked in confusion. "Wait…You lied to me when you left me?"

"I had to lie. But you believed me so easily."

"You have no idea what that lie made go through." Mia said. "You have no idea how much I suffered. I was heartbroken, thinking that I was nothing to you but just a fragile piece in your life that you decided to throw away."

"Mia…" Edward spoke, placing his hand on her cheek. "I wish sorry would take everything back. But we both know it can't. I wish I never left you. Because just then I understood,…" Edward looked deeply into her eyes. "I can't live without you. You're everything to me. You're my everything."

He leaned his forehead on top of hers. _Oh, how much I missed his cold touch…_ His lips kissed hers. Mia didn't hesitate to kiss him back. Now that he was with her, Mia wanted to forgive him everything, but it would be wrong. He made her go through so much, and Mia somehow feels thankful for leaving her. Because if he didn't when would she find out who she really is.

There was a sound in the distance, making them pull their lips apart from each other and look towards the long hallway to see two men coming towards them. _Vampires…_Mia immediately recognized them by their red eyes. One was tall and looked like a guy you don't want to mess with, while the other was slightly taller than Mia.

"I won't be needing your services after all, gentlemen." Edward spoke, holding Mia close to him.

"Aro wants to speak with you again." The taller one said.

"No rules were broken." Edward said.

"Nonetheless we should take this to a more appropriate venue." The other one said.

"Fine." Edward said. "Mia, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"

"The witch comes with us." The big one said.

"No. You can go to hell." Edward told them. _Again being protective…_

The door behind Mia and Edward suddenly open, breaking the lock along. Alice stepped inside, with her glasses on and a scarf around her head that she now pulled off.

"Come on, guys." Alice spoke as she walked forwards, taking off her glasses. "It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."

"We wouldn't." The big one said.

"Enough."

A girl with big red eyes walked towards them from behind. Mia looked at her. She looked very young. _15 maybe? _ Mia then remembered what Christina told her before she died. _There was this g-girl, big red eyes, she p-put me in pain. _Mia remembered those words.

"Jane." Edward spoke quietly, lowering his head.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." Jane spoke.

She glanced at both members of Volturi, before looking at Edward. _She really did have big red eyes, creepy if I could add. _She then turned around and started to walk away. Mia felt Edward pulling her hand lightly as he followed and Mia glanced at Alice.

"Just do as she says." Alice whispered.

_Do as she says? Someone has to lower her authority…_Edward followed. The big guard gave him a red cloak and Edward dressed it on. They followed Jane through one hallway, coming to a stoned wall with round stairs that lead somewhere below.

"Go ahead." Jane spoke as she stopped and they did as she said, walking pass her down.

"Don't be scared." Edward told Mia while he held her hand.

"I'm not afraid." Mia said and Edward glanced at her, just now noticing something different about her.

It wasn't her hair she dyed jet black and fell more below her shoulders. It was something inside her, something in her eyes that said she's different then the last time he saw. Edward wondered; _Has she gone dark because I left her, or because of her sufferings that she mentioned earlier?_

They followed the Volturi members to the elevator. And the ride in the elevator was so quiet. When the elevator finally stopped and the doors open they stepped outside. Mia noticed a woman, not pale faced, sitting at the desk. _A human?_

"Buonpomeriggio." She greeted them in Italian as they walked pass.

Mia ignored the questions that she wanted to ask about that human. She just looked forwards towards Jane who opened the door. They entered into a room filled with quietness and a high roof. Three men sat in a chair opposite from the door, overlooking them as they walked inside.

"Sister." A boy spoke, standing on the right side of the room. "They send you out to get one and you bring back two. And a half. Such a clever girl." The boy said while Jane walked to him.

"What a happy surprise!" The man that sat in the middle spoke up as he now stood on his feet. "Mia is alive after all." He said as he started to walk towards them. "Isn't that wonderful? I love a happy ending." He said and took Edward's hand into his hands, leaving Mia's hand feel lonely without his hand. "They are so rare." The man added as he held Edward's hand and then looked up at him. "La tuacantante." _Your singer? _The man looked at Mia. "Her blood appeals to you so much…it makes me thirsty." He said and looked back at Edward. "How can you stand to be so close to her?"

"It's not without difficulty." Edward answered.

"Yes, I can see that." The man said, glancing at Mia before looking back at Edward's hand in his.

"Arno can read every thought I've ever had with one touch." Edward told Mia. "And now you know everything. So get on with it."Aro briefly pulled a smile.

"You are quite a soul reader yourself, Edward." Aro said and looked at Mia. "Though, you can't read Mia's thoughts. Fascinating." Aro let go of Edward's hand, while looking at Mia. "We've heard the Great Witch Claudia has died." Aro said. _Of course he knows… _"A new witch has been chosen already, I suppose?"

"Yes." Mia answered.

"I believe she will rule fine." Aro said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Yes, she will." Mia answered. _Thinking she's Christina…idiot._

"I would love to see her…" Aro said. "You are an exception to my gifts, as well." He opened his palm for her to place her hand in his. "Would you do me the honor?" Mia didn't hesitate before she stepped forwards towards him and placed her hand into his hand.

She felt pain in head as he tried to enter her mind and see her thoughts, but she already now knew that would be impossible. Instead, she found herself hearing someone else's thoughts. _Are those…Aro's thoughts? _Mia's eyes slightly wide in surprise. _Power Reflection._

His thoughts lead her everywhere and to the point where she was seeing Christina and her fiancée, David. They killed him by sending him into painful torture by Jane. Christina was crying and couldn't stand the pain Jane was putting her through. Wanting to escape her pain, Christina turned dark and all Aro wanted for her is to become the head of all witches and join witches with Volturi. To make them a powerful coven. Aro's thoughts suddenly disappeared.

"Interesting." Aro spoke, looking at her. "I see nothing." He added. _Oh, but I saw everything._

He cocked his head slightly, not knowing if he saw wrong. Mia's eyes went pale blue and into her normal color icy blue. He let go of her hand like she was poison. Aro turned his back away from her, while Mia stepped back to Edward.

"I wonder…" Aro turned around to them. "Let us see if she's immune to all our powers." He said and looked towards Jane. "Shall we, Jane?" Her red eyes looked at her.

"No." Edward spoke, stepping forwards but Mia grabbed his hand with both hands, making him look at her.

"Don't." Mia murmured, letting go of his hand and setting her eyes on Jane.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane said. _It will hurt you too._

Mia felt Jane trying to put her into torturing pain, and Mia used her new found ability. Mia's blue eyes turned pale blue and Jane's eyes wide. Jane's screams filled the entire room. _I said someone needs to lower your authority. _A ghost of a smirk appeared on Mia's face as she watched her. _Interestingly I feel no regret. _

"Enough!" Aro yelled. "Enough!" He yelled once again, but she just ignored him.

The big guard, Felix as Mia learned from Aro's mind, went to attack her. Mia snapped her attention at him, letting go of Jane, and send Felix flying with Telekinesis towards the wall. Mia send fear into each one of them, even Edward and Alice. _I feel tired…I don't even feel my powers now._

"What dark magic has she been learning…" Caius spoke. "Kill her!" But Aro brought his hand up to stop anyone from taking action.

"Who are you?" Aro asked.

"No Dark Witch…" Mia spoke. "Nor am I Light." _I still have confidence to speak and yet, I feel like I have no power in me, like I wasted it all._

"A Grey Witch." Aro answered.

"Thanks to you, yes." Mia said. "If you haven't turn Christina dark just for power and witch alliance, I would never be forced to face her and sadly, kill her."

"Ah." Aro gave a small smile. "You're welcome." Mia wanted to roll her eyes, but held back that urge. "What should I do with you?" Aro asked, looking at Edward.

"He has a Gray Witch protecting him." Marcus said.

"We can't let him walk away without a punishment." Caius said.

"Of course." Aro nod. "The greatest fear in Edward's mind is hurting Mia or changing her into a soulless monster." Aro said and Mia looked at Edward, seeing him as he ignored her stare. "And that will be your punishment, Edward." Aro said. "I must hear you acceptance." Silence surrounded them and Edward was ready to say 'no', but Alice was quicker.

"Mia will be one of us." Alice spoke and everyone looked at her. "I've seen it." Alice added and Aro extended his hand out for Alice to place hers in.

Alice walked towards him, taking her red glove of her right hand and then placed her hand into Aro's hand. They looked into each other's eyes and Alice showed him. Mia's future as a vampire by Edward's side. Aro blinked.

"Mesmerizing." Aro spoke. "To see what you have seen before it has happen." Aro said, his eyes glancing at Mia and he let go of Alice's hand. "I've heard witches make an intriguing immortal." Aro said, touching Mia's face while she watched him without fear into his red eyes. "Mia." Her name rolled off his tongue in a whisper. "Go now." Aro said and stepped back, turning around. "Make your preparations."

"Let us be done with this." Marcus said. "Heidi will arrive any moment." He rose from his chair. "Thank you for you visit." _He's okay._

"We will return the favor." Caius spoke. "I would advise that you follow through on your promise soon. We do not offer second chances." _I don't like him. _Edward placed his hands around Mia and they started to walk away with Alice in front of them being lead by Demetri.

"Goodbye, my young friends."Aro said behind them as they walked out and the door close.

Edward held Mia close to him. Mia looked up at him and slightly smiled before she looked towards the hallway hearing many footsteps. She saw a vampire, a very attractive female, leading a group of tourist behind her. _They are going to kill them._

"Mia, don't do anything." Edward whispered to her and Mia only hesitantly nods.

"Nice fishing, Heidi." Demetri said.

"Yes, they do look rather juicy." Heidi said.

"Save some for me." Demetri said as he walked pass her.

"This way, please. Stay together." Heidi spoke.

Mia watched the humans as she passed by them. There were even children in the group. Mia closes her eyes briefly, already seeing their fate. The doors were heard opening and the screaming started. _Poor humans that end up like this._


	16. Chapter XV

**Chapter XV**

Edward sat on Mia's bed, watching her as she silently slept. He missed her. Everything about her. He missed all of her. He didn't know how he survived all those days without her. And after he read what Mia wrote in her diary, he didn't know how he will forgive himself, or how will she forgive him.

She suffered more than he did. She went through hallucinations, but still stayed strong and fought that darkness. That's what he admired about her, her strength, her fearless personality, but also her love and kindness that she shows.

He still loves her and always will, no matter what. She saved him and protected him. He was so wrong thinking that he was the one protecting her he only fixed her and then sends her back into pain. How can he ever forgive himself for that?

Edward noticed Mia's movement. She squeezed her eyes before she slowly opened them. Her icy blue eyes immediately looked towards his face. So many emotions went through her eyes, and he recognized a few: love, missing, anger.

"You're here." Mia said, sounding like it was a question.

"You can sleep." Edward said, sounding so casual. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Yeah…" Mia murmured, somehow not believing his words. "You left me, Edward." Mia said. "And yesterday you told me that is was all a lie. How could you have done that to me?"

"I thought I was protecting you." Mia scoffed silently. "I couldn't bear to think you only saw death with me. I needed you to have a chance at normal, happy life."

"How can you say normal when we both know neither of us is normal?" Mia said in disbelief shaking her head. "And my happy life was only with you."

"I know." Edward said. "I read it in your diary." Mia's eyes wide.

"You went through my diary!?"

"I had to know what you've been through."

"So you went through my diary?" Mia was already raising herself of the bed with thought of killing him inside her head.

"Mia, please…"Edward silently and softly spoke, stopping her from raising of the bed.. "Let's not fight." Edward said, placing his cold hand on top of her cheek. "I swear…I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry." Mia went to say something, but Edward spoke before her. "Noah is coming."

Edward disappeared in less than a second. The door open and Mia looked towards Noah. He watched her and Mia could see how disappointed he was. How wouldn't he be, she just came back and then disappeared with only leaving a note behind.

"You okay?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mia answered and Noah leaned on the door frame. "You don't have to worry."

"I know." Noah said. "I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm still going to worry and Anna with me."

"Sorry for making you worry." Mia apologized.

"Mia, don't do that to Anna and me again." Noah said. "When Laura told us what happen, lots of things went through our head." Noah sighs. "And we decided to ground you…for the rest of your life."

"Cool." Mia answered and Noah cracked a laugh.

"It is cool, yeah." Noah took a deep breath. "Sleep now." Noah said and closed the door, while Edward walked in front of the door as he was the entire time behind the doors

"We're not technically breaking any of his rules." Edward said and Mia rolled to the other side of the bed while he crouched in front of her. "He did say I couldn't take a step inside the door. So I came in through the window." Mia cracked a silent smile.

"Not breaking his rules." Mia said with hit of small sarcasm. "He is pissed at you for leaving me."

"I know." Edward nod. "He's not gonna forgive me easily." Mia nod. "Can you?" Mia stayed silent. "I hope you can, because…I honestly don't know how to live without you."

Mia smiled to him slightly before she leaned in. Placing her palm on his cheek as she placed her warm lips onto his cold ones. Mia missed his lips so much and his love for her. Edward went to kiss her again, but Mia pulled away from his lips.

"Once you change me…you won't be able to get rid of me." Mia said.

"I won't need to change you." Edward said and Mia slowly pulled away more. "There are always ways to keep the Volturi in the dark."

"No." Mia said. "You said that you will change me one day."

"I don't want to end your life, Mia." Mia stared at him for a few seconds before she looked away.

"Take me to your family." Mia commanded without emotions as she got of the bed, already dressed in black leggings and black tank top.

"Why?" Edward asked as he stood up on his feet.

"You'll see why." Mia said as she zipped up her light blue hoodie.

* * *

Mia stood in front of Edward's family. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, while Edward was behind her leaning on the wall. By the look on his face, Mia could say he was disappointed in her for deciding such fate.

"You all know what Edward's punishment is." Mia spoke. "And I've done enough trouble in this family by being a human. I have decided to be changed and now, as Edward's family it would be fair if you all vote."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Edward spoke behind her.

"Shut up." Mia murmured, as she glanced back at him with a glare and then looked towards Alice. "Alice?"

"I already consider you my sister." Alice said as she walked towards her and hugged her. "Yes." Alice answered as she pulled away and Mia nod.

"I vote yes." Jasper spoke. "It would be nice to not want to kill you all the time." _Keep cool…not awkward. _Mia nod.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie spoke. "I'm really sorry to both of you for how I acted. And I'm really grateful that you were brave enough to go and save my brother. But this isn't a life I would have chosen for myself. And I wish that there'd been someone to vote no for me. So, no." Rosalie said, but Mia nod to her. _What happened to her?_

"I vote hell yeah!" Emmett spoke, lifting Mia off the ground and spin her around before placing her back on her feet. "And we can pick a fight with these Volturi with a big bad witch vampire." Emmett joked and stepped back.

"I already consider you a part of the family." Esme spoke. "Yes." Mia smiled to her and looked at Carlisle who stepped forwards with his eyes on Edward.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Edward asked. "You know what this means."

"You've chosen not to live without her. Which leaves me no choice. I won't lose my son." Carlisle said and Edward only looked away.

* * *

Mia sat quietly in his car while Edward drove her back home. She knew he wasn't pleasant with her choice to become what he is. _Too bad for the witch side…._But Mia will grow old and die, he will continue living but as much as Mia saw from him, he would rather go to Volturi to end his life.

Mia, now, understood how much he loves her. She saw in his eyes when he told her how he can't live in the world where she doesn't exist. And Mia made a choice, she didn't want to grow old, she wants to be changed and life with him forever.

"I'll wait until after the graduation to make it easier on Noah and Anna." Mia spoke as she watched Edward, who wasn't going to say a word. "I want you to be the one to change me, Edward." Edward stopped the car and Mia narrowed her eyes in confusion, she saw Jacob, shirtless as ever, walking off the road and towards the woods. "He wants to talk to me." Edward said.

Mia opened the door and walked out. She didn't wait for Edward as she immediately made her way towards the woods. Edward followed closely behind her. Mia walked in the woods and saw Jacob standing on fallen tree. His eyes didn't stay on Mia for too long, instead they moved behind her towards Edward.

"So you're still alive for now." Jacob spoke.

"He thinks it's me keeping you away." Edward spoke, reading him thoughts and telling them to Mia.

"You stay the hell out of my head." Jacob warned him.

"Jacob…" Edward spoke, stepping closer, passing by Mia. "I know you have something to say to me. But I want to say something to you first, if that's all right." Edward said, stopping for a second. "Thank you. Thank you for being there for Mia when I wasn't."

"No. You weren't. And if wasn't for your benefit, trust me."

"I'm still grateful." Edward said. "But I'm here now. I'm not gonna leave her side until she orders me away."

"We'll see." Jacob said and Edward started to slowly turn away. "Hey, my turn to talk." Jacob jumped of the fallen tree on the ground. "I'm here to remain you about a key point in the Treaty." _Key point?_

"I haven't forgotten." Mia looked at Edward.

"What key point?" Mia wondered.

"If any of them bites a human the truce is over." Jacob answered.

"It has nothing to do with it if I choose it." Mia said.

"No." Jacob said. "No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Mia."

"My choices are my own." Mia said calmly.

"You know what we'll do to you. I won't have a choice."

"Mia, please, come." Edward said, pulling her hand lightly.

"Wait." Mia spoke; pulling her hand out of Edward's and walks to Jacob. "Jake…" Mia started and looked up at him. "You are a very good friend." Somehow, Mia noticed hurt in his eyes when she said friend. "But you've got to understand, my choices are mine and I love him." Mia said to him.

"Mia…"

Mia noticed hurt in his eyes and she did know, he loves her. But her feelings for him are not like that. She sees him only as a good friend and she wishes he could understand that. Mia stepped back and she felt Edward stand behind her.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said, but Mia's eyes wide when she felt a tight grip on her hand.

"No, you don't speak for her."

Edward pushed Jacob back in the air, making him make a flip and turn into a werewolf. Mia's eyes wide. _Why is this happening? _Jacob snarled at Edward, while Edward sends Mia behind him to get out of here. Jacob started to run towards Edward, but Mia, going against what Edward wanted, jumped in front of Edward, making Jacob stop in his wolf form.

"You will have to hurt me if you want to hurt each other." Mia spoke firmly.

She looked from Jacob's wolf eyes towards Edward. His eyes were set on Jacob. Mia looked back at Jacob and noticed how his face softens. He sighs before he turned around and ran away. Mia watched him as he run off. _Did I just…lose a friend?_

"He's right." Edward spoke behind her. "You shouldn't become what I am." Mia turned around to face him.

"I already choose." Mia answered.

"Please, just wait." Edward said, but Mia kept quiet. "Just give me 5 years." Edward said, stepping closer towards her.

"2." Mia crossed her arms, while Edward cracked a short laugh.

"You're so stubborn." Edward said a small grin on his lips.

"What are you waiting for?" Mia asked, noticing a grin appearing on his lips that he tried to hide.

"I have one condition…if you want me to do it myself." Edward said. _Why is he grinning so much?_

"What's the condition?" Mia asked, feeling impatient.

"And then forever." Edward said.

"Yes." Mia nod and then waited, until he decided to speak.

"Marry me, Mia."

…_What?_

* * *

**THE END...for now :D**

**It's been a long time since I updated, but that's all because I have to study a lot and I don't really have time for anything else. So I want to apologize for making you wait for this one chapter for so long. I still haven't start the third part of Mia's Diaries but I already got a few ideas.**

**I'll try to start posting Mia's Diaries: Eclipse as soon as school ends :D**

**Thank you for reading this story :D**


	17. Sequel

**Sequel is out!**

**Mia's Diaries: Eclipse**


End file.
